The Guardian 3
by deathy-cool
Summary: Year 3! Rowena Potter arrives at Hogwarts with the knowledge of Sirius's Black's escape but during the sorting something attracts her attention and brings her to care for a young first year. Now as the year goes by things starts to happen to led the group of friends into a journey that will shape their futures.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note I would read if I were you:**

Alright everybody this is a sneak peak at the Guardian year three. The first chapter! As you know I am in school and although I am writing, I won't be updating as much as I would wish because I want to concentrate on my homework and stuff. Second year of Collage and most students drop out of my programme at this point so I don't want to do that. Now although I am currently writing the third chapter, I feel although I owe the readers of this story a peak into the third installment and here it is.

**Also before you begin to read this story and you probably have skipped this I would like to point out two of the top Community Etiquette rules of the sight.**

Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

I would like to point out that to write my stories I do use Microsoft Word and although it does not have the best Spell Check Feature it does have one and I use it. I also try to read and correct any mistakes I find but I am not a teacher, I do not do those for a living and I have never been great at grammar. I hope that you understand that I am doing my best to provide a readable story for all my followers. I know my flaws and I try to fix them but I can't always catch them. I will try to correct mistakes pointed out to me but I may not always get to them.

Well here we go!

The Guardian Year 3

Prisoner of Azkaban

**Chapter 1**

Slowly the sun leaked into the room pushing the darkness away and causing a young girl to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around before letting a yawn leave her lips. Wincing slightly at the horrible taste in her mouth, she rose from her bed and stumbled towards her bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush, she put some toothpaste onto it before stuffing it into her mouth and brushing. As her body started too slowly wake up, her mind started to work. Because of that she started to remember, remembered what had happened the night before. Eyes flashing open she stumbled back before slamming her hands onto the counter and spitting out all the toothpaste in her mouth. Screwing her eyes shut she tried to block out the images but it did nothing.

_Smock, the stench of fire filled her nostrils as she walked through the smoldering building. The building had been an orphanage where twelve children had resided but over the course of the night, it had been set on fire. The Caretaker of the orphanage, a crazed woman with greying frizzy hair, large crocket nose and yellowing ugly teeth had set the fire. When arrested she had spat on the officer's feet. _

"_They deserved what they got the little monsters, should have done it yesterday would have gotten another one but instead the brat was adopted!" She shouted clearly under the influence of alcohol. _

_It brought tears to her eyes, tears that she couldn't stop as they flowed down her cheeks. Children, younger than her, dead, burned in a horrible fire by a horrible woman. Only five children had been saved. A baby, two twin sisters, a young boy of five and a young girl around the age of sixteen who had helped protect them against the fire. Apparently, she had been able to get those four and hid them in a room with a good supply of water and a window. The orphanage woman thought she had locked all the children in their rooms and hadn't known about them. Now over twenty-five souls would be sent to the Gates of Death. At this time, twenty of those crystallised forms were following her. She had seen the bodies. Burned, brutally murdered by a crazed woman who had no right in looking after children. It was horrible, especially to think that she could have ended up in an orphanage just like the others. She felt sad, sad for all the lives lost, all the children who could have been saved if only the woman hadn't been the care taker. _

_Stopping in front of a small room, she took a deep breath and walked through the door as though it was nothing. But what she saw shocked her into stillness. How could it be possible, there lying on the ground was a crying little girl. The girl was alive, although badly burned and injured. Looking about she tried to find something to warn a person. She had enough power to do that. She could feel the girl holding onto life with a passion and for that, she would save her. At long last, she found it, a closed window. Raising her hand, she made it open causing the smock in the room to be sucked out. Looking at the girl, she could tell she had seen her. _

"_Scream child they'll hear you if you scream. They'll save you, you will live." She whispered and for the moment, the girl could only stair. "I am the Guardian of Souls, you are not meant to leave tonight, scream child, and scream as loud as you can." She urged and as soon as she told her to, the child began to scream for help. _

"_Help somebody help me! Please somebody!" She screamed tears falling from her eyes as she did so. Gently kneeling beside her she ran a hand over her hair as the girl continued to cry out for help. Finally, they heard it. _

"_There's one alive!" The voice was male, and strong yet it was far enough that it would take a few moments for the person to arrive. Crying out the child continued to scream for help until finally the door to the room was banged open and two firefighters ran in and froze at the sight. _

"_Get me a stretcher now!" A man ordered before hurrying to the child side and kneeling on the opposite side as Rowena knelt. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine, we'll get you out of here. Now I want you to take a deep breath." _

"_My name, my name is Athena…" She coughed and the man gave a nod. "Athena Black." _

"_It's okay Athena, don't worry. We'll get you out of here and to a hospital. I just need you to take a deep breath into this mask for me okay." He urged and the girl did as told as the man placed an air mask over her nose and mouth, giving her fresh air. "Where's that stretcher!" _

"_Good luck Athena. I just know you're going to make this world a better place." Rowena whispered before gathering the rest of the souls and leaving the still smoldering building behind. _

"Oh God." She whispered trying not to throw up as she thought about last night. Slowing taking a deep breath, she gathered herself before looking into the mirror.

Her eyes were a bit dull and she could see the ring of black under them. It was clear she had not slept well last night. Shaking her head, she grabbed her toothbrush and continued to brush her teeth until she rinsed it. Grabbing a face clothe she started to wash her face with worm water before rinsing with cold. Finished she grabbed her brush and brushed all the knots from her hair before braiding it. She silently wondered about Athena Black, before shaking it out of her thoughts it was just better if she didn't think about it at the moment.

Walking out of the room, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed a nice summers dress and some simple white sandals before leaving her room for the dining room. Arriving she found that the table was set with all sorts of fruits and simple breakfast items and that sitting at the table was Cassandra, Narcissia and Mrs. Greengrass.

"Rowena, what are you doing up so early?" Cassandra questioned as she rose from her seat.

"I um, couldn't sleep anymore." She answered before slowly sitting into her normal seat.

"So Rowena, last week of summer holidays what are your plans?" Narssicia asked as Rowena piled her plate with fresh fruit and a chocolate croissant.

"Well Blaise and I finished our homework already so it's pretty much just lazing about for a bit." She answered then flashed them a smile. "Ron did tell me that he and his family would be arriving this week and would be spending the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently Egypt was really interesting."

"Egypt, I did go there once." Mrs. Greengrass remarked a thoughtful look on her face. "I think their oldest works in Gringotts there correct?"

"Yes, that's what Ron was telling me." She answered. "He's a Curse Breaker, and apparently they recently found this new tomb that they think is going to be really interesting to learn about."

As the conversation continued with the subject of Egypt, Rowena didn't noticed the worried look sent to Cassadra from Narcissia or how Mrs. Greengrass also looked worried. The three women had noticed her dull eyes and dark rings around them. They were worried but didn't know how to approach it. Eventual though Blaise arrived downstairs and the Rowena's eyes lit up while a bright smile formed on her lips.

"Morning Blaise!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Row, so swimming today?" He asked and Rowena gave a nod of agreement. "Great after breakfast we can go get changed for the pool, you don't mind do you mum?"

"Not at all you two, last week of vacation and everything, you need a good time, swimming sounds like a good idea." Cassandra agreed.

"Great, hey mum what happened to the Prophet we've not been getting it as of late?" Blaise remarked curiously, after all it was normal for the prophet to be at the table at breakfast but as of the last few weeks it hadn't.

"Your father takes it with him in the morning for the past few weeks." Cassandra answered and both Rowena and Blaise took that as acceptable answers not seeing the look Cassandra sent her two friends.

Later that morning when the children were out in the pool playing about the three women stood inside watching from a window.

"Cassandra does Rowena not known about Black?" Narcissia questioned looking rather worried.

"No… we haven't told her, We've been searching for the right way to inform her about Black, we don't even know if she knows anything about him. Not to mention the fact that Fudge doesn't want anybody talking about him to her." Cassandra revealed causing Narcissia to frown as she looked out over the water.

"She must be told Cassandra, she needs to be prepared so that nothing shocked her or pushes her off guard during the school year. She'll need to know everything about Black." Narcissia remarked.

"I supposed it's for the best, and I do agree with Narcissia but something is bothering me. Her eyes this morning, I have never seen them so dull before and the black rings under her eyes." Ellanora remarked.

"I don't know what that's about either, Rowena seldom talks about dreams or nightmares she might have. I can only guess that it was a nightmare she had last night." Cassandra whispered before looking back out at the two children.

This summer had brought great changes in both Rowena and Blaise. Blaise had grown in height and he now was clearly much taller than Rowena yet Rowena had started to develop into a young woman. They had gone out to France on a little girls shopping day to get her some of the products she would need such as bras and other things not to mention she had explained all that Rowena had to know about being a girl. Yet she was comfortable in saying that Rowena was ready for whatever happened during the school year, which had to do with being a girl.

"I'll speak with Christopher tonight." Cassandra stated. "She does need to know."

…

As Christopher arrived home from the Ministry, he blew a breath of relief. Today had not been a good day. Walking into the front door, he made his way up to his room to change from the business clothes he wore into something more comfortable.

"Christopher dear is that you?" Came his wife's voice that had him smiling.

"Hello Cassandra." He greeted as she walked out of a room. "How was your day?"

"Relaxing, although the girls and I spoke about Rowena, we think, we think it would be in her best interest that she is told everything." Cassandra said causing him to sigh.

"We can speak about this later, for now I'll go get changed, where are the children?" he asked curiously.

"They are outside, last time I saw them they were playing in the pool." She answered earning a smile from the Head of the Zabini family. "Well go get changed and we can speak after. We need to figure out what to do she can't just remain clueless and she can't learn from others when we know ourselves."

"I agree but how do we broach the subject?" He questioned.

"Start by explain Black and Death Eaters. She needs to know Christopher, I don't want her to hurt but I don't want her unprepared either." Cassandra whispered a tear falling from her eyes as she thought about the girl that was like a daughter for her.

"Alright tonight we'll talk to her just be prepared for the worse." He remarked and she gave a nod after all it was expected.

Later that night as dinner was taking place, both elder Zabinis were silent and to both Blaise and Rowena it meant that they were worried. Worried about what, it was unknown but they were worried but they were.

"Mum, dad, is there something wrong?" Blaise finally asked which got both adults to look at their son in shock but then they realised that they hadn't spoken all dinner.

"I suppose you could say that, something has happened in the wizarding world, something quite big and not a good something. This something concerns you Rowena." Cassadra started causing Rowena to look up from her plate.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"There was a breakout in Azkaban a few weeks ago." Christopher answered causing Blaise to gasp. "A high security prisoner escaped, and is still at large."

"What does this have to do with me?" Rowena asked curiously. She didn't know anybody who had been sent to Azkaban, and she certainly didn't help in breaking somebody out.

"Rowena, do you know anything about the night your parents died?" Christopher finally asked.

"I know that my parents were killed by Voldemort on Halloween but that was all. Why?" She asked worried that she might have needed to know more about their deaths.

"Darling there is no easy way of saying this; your parents were killed by You Know Who because they had been betrayed. Your parents had gone into hiding not long after you were born. They used a spell known as the Fidellius charm, which needs a Secret Keeper. They used a person they trusted with their lives and were betrayed." Cassandra said causing Rowena's eyes to widen in shock.

"There is a reason nobody took claim as guardian when you were orphaned. The only people able to were unable. Your godmother is in St. Mungos and your godfather, your godfather is the one who betrayed you and your parents." Christopher announced and from there, there was complete silence.

"What is his name?" Rowena whispered eyes locked on her plate.

"Sirius Black." Cassandra answered. "He also killed your parents other friend and fourteen muggles." Cassandra murmured worry filling her as she watched the girl closely.

"OH." She whispered causing both adults to look at each other worriedly. "I think… I think I'm going to go to my room right now."

With that, Rowena got up and walked from the room, but as she got out of sight, she forwent walking and ran to her room. Arriving she closed and locked the door before throwing herself onto her bed. She felt confused and angry, angry that nobody had told her this before and confused at the fact that her own godfather could have done something like that. How could he betray his friends in such a way? It just didn't feel right.

"Sirius Black, why did you do it? Why did you betray them, why did you want my parents dead?" She whispered before letting a sigh leave her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"So you're telling us that apparently Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to go after you?" Ron questioned while looking at Rowena a little hesitantly.

"That's what everybody is telling me but I don't think it's the entire truth." Rowena whispered while shooting a worried look to the sleeping man in their compartment. "I mean whenever somebody says that he's after me I have this feeling in my heart and magic saying that it's not true."

"Well the only way you would know is if you questioned the man." Hermione stated.

"And that's why I sent a form requesting questioning of Sirius Black when captured. With that form, they can't give the Order of a Kiss on Site by Dementors, and can't kill them. They have to allow questioning." Rowena stated.

"Alright that would give a bit of insight into the matter." Ron agreed while nodding his head but just then the train came to a stop causing the three friends to look at each other worriedly.

"What the… we couldn't have arrived yet." Hermione remarked but just then the lights in the compartment went out and Rowena's eyes widen.

She could feel them, beast of darkness, beast that had been formed many years ago and that nobody knew much about.

"Dementors are searching the train." She whispered before taking her wand out and aiming it at the door. Taking a deep breath, she waived it in a complicated motion before whispering the correct words. With a shimmer of light a wall of pink formed over the door.

"That should stop any Dementor from entering the compartment. Ron wake the man up, if he's this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, he best know his stuff." She ordered and Ron gave a nod before moving to shake the man's shoulder.

Back turned to the two, Rowena's breath caught in her throat as the door opened but she was relieved to see Ginny stumble in but with her was Neville Longbottom. After ordering them in she closed the door and took a deep breath.

"What's happening?" Ginny whispered while wrapping her arms around Rowena who wrapped on of her own arms around the girls shoulders.

"Dementors I am presuming." Came a soft male voice that had Rowena turning to see a man she had meant before.

"Mr. Lupin!" She exclaimed causing him to smile.

"Hello Rowena, care to explain what you did with the door?" He asked her.

"It's a ward sir, to stop the Dementors from entering a certain area." She answered.

"That is complicated magic my dear, where did you learn it?" He asked causing her to smile.

"A book." That remark earned a snort from Ron and a smirk from Hermione who also had her wand aimed to the door. "If I could though, I'd send a Patronus towards the Dementors, Black isn't on the train or somebody would have shouted, and I highly doubt he would come on board the Hogwarts Express. But the Death Eaters on the other hands are probably scaring the students have to death."

"I shall go out and make sure they aren't doing much damage." The man remarked before standing and taking his wand out. With a soft incantation a large wolf like creature appeared beside him glowing a bright silver white that filled the room with light.

When he left the compartment, Rowena let a breath leave her. She hadn't recognized the man when he had been asleep, covered by his battered robe. She knew her Head of House did not like the man overly well, but she couldn't help but think that the man had been hired because of her.

"You know him?" Neville asked voice low and fearful.

"Met him during Halloween, he was visiting my parents graves. He was friends with them." She answered but just then the door was thrown open and a Dementor appeared causing Neville to scream and Ginny to cling even harder to Rowena.

Yet her ward stayed strong and the Dementor could not make it through. It didn't take long until a Doe Patronus appeared and forced the Dementor away from their compartment. The person who appeared next made the four Slytherins relax but Neville tense even more.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed earning a nod from the man who looked into the compartment.

"Nicely done with the ward Potter, keep it up until we arrive at Hogwarts." He remarked and she gave a nod of agreement before wrapping her wand arm around the red head and holding her tightly.

"It's okay Gin-Gin, I'm here and I'm not letting you go." She whispered while rocking slowly trying to relax the red head beside her.

"Those things are evil." Hermione whispered while shaking her head but she caught Rowena's eyes and saw a flash of agreement that had her curiosity peaked. What did Rowena know about Dementors that others didn't?

_Ladies and Gentlemen we shall be making our way to Hogwarts at a faster past, please remain seated and inside your compartments. _

"Thank Merlin." Rowena whispered while resting against her seat as the train moved faster.

Sure enough, the train came to a stop not ten minutes later and the five students got out, Rowena still holding tightly to Ginny who wouldn't let go.

Getting into a carriage, the four Slytherins remained silent. Neville had gone to join another carriage with a few Gryffindors inside leaving them on their own. Arriving up at the castle, the four students were met by Professor Snape who looked at Ginny who was still attached to Rowena's side.

"Miss Weasley are you willing to go to the infirmary or do you wish to remain by Miss Potter's side?" He questioned.

"I would like to stay with Rowena please." She answered and Rowena gave a nod showing that she didn't mind.

"Then I shall make sure that the House Elves send up some hot cocoa for you." He stated then turned to the trio. "Make your way to my office tomorrow morning; we will speak about things there."

With that, he turned and entered the Great hall. Looking at each other the four hurriedly walked in and made their way to Slytherin table where Draco, Daphne and Blaise were waiting worriedly and pale. Sitting down Rowena looked down at her red haired attached twin and smiled sadly. She knew what Ginny had seen, knew what she had remembered and she couldn't blame her for being scared. She had also remembered many dark things that she didn't really want to remember the most prominent being the orphanage fire.

"It's going to be okay Ginny, you'll see." She whispered before the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked McGonagall leading the First years and as she looked at them Rowena's eyes landed on a girl that had her tensing and eyes widening. It just couldn't be!

"Rowena, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"No… nothing." She whispered yet her eyes didn't leave the girls figure and she felt her heart hammer against her chest. Sirius Black, oh Merlin Black… no maybe, maybe she was a muggle born.

It didn't take long and soon McGonagall was calling names. Alexander Allabony, Bill Anderson, Cathy Azz, Beth Benjamin, Archie Bijou and finally it came. Rowena could see McGonagall's eyes widening a fraction before with hesitation she announced the next name.

"Athena Black."

Instantly whispers started to go around. Students would be students and the fact that a student with the Black name was starting at Hogwarts was too much for them. Forget the fact that the girl was eleven and couldn't have been Sirius Black's child considering her had been in Azkaban, forget the fact that haft her face was bandaged and that she was limping. She had the Black name and it was possible she was part of the Black family.

Of course, it didn't help matters that she had long wavy black hair, or that her eyes were studding blue. She looked like a Black and as she walked to the stool, Rowena could see she was in pain.

Getting onto the stool the girl waited until the hat was placed on her head. For a moment, the hat was silent but then he opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!" It cried causing Rowena to wince yet she clapped at the same time. By this time, Ginny had let go of her waist and was holding a cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

The moment the girl got off the stool, Rowena felt her heart break. The poor thing was having a terrible time in walking and she could tell that she was in pain. Seeing that nobody was going to help the girl she growled and stood earning looks from many.

Leaving her chair, she walked over to the girl and bent down while turning her back to the girl. She seemed to understand and although a bit, hesitant she got onto her back and Rowena stood up. Walking over to Slytherin table, she gave a smirk and went to her chair. Ron had moved aside enough to leave a seat and gently Rowena placed Athena onto the seat and sat down beside her.

"Thank you." The girl whispered.

"No need to worry, my names Rowena by the way, it's nice to meet you Athena and welcome to Slytherin." She chirped earning a blush from the girl.

"It's nice to meet you to, may I ask a question, why is everybody whispering about me?" Athena asked while looking up at her.

"I… your last name is the reason why. You have the same last name as a Criminal who recently escaped Azkaban. But he's been there for twelve years now so they are being stupid. Don't worry about them though and if they give you trouble, you come straight to me. After the feast I'll bring you to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey can look at your injuries." Rowena stated causing the girl to blush.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that." She whispered.

"I may not have to but I want to. You are a Slytherin and I'll look after a fellow Slytherin. Plus you're cute." Rowena teased causing the blush to deepen even more.

"Hey I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron introduced.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Blaise Zabini."

"We're all third years except for Ginny's who's a second year." Rowena told the little black haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you all. You already know my name." Athena whispered shyly.

"So Athena, what's your home life like?" Draco asked and Rowena gave a soft wince while Athena looked down.

"I don't have a home, I lived in an Orphanage a week ago until it was set on fire by the Care taker. That's why I have these burns." She told them and the memory of that night filled Rowena's mind and the scent of smock filled her nostrils.

"Oh you poor thing! Well don't you worry, here at Hogwarts, our house is our family and I can already tell that Rowena has taken a shine to you. She's an orphan as well." Daphne stated and Rowena gave a nod.

"Yep, my parents were killed when I was a year old, I'll look after you kiddo." Rowena stated causing Athena to smile up at her but then something flashed in her eyes and they widened but Rowena gave a slight shake of her head, showing that she didn't want her to reveal anything.

It was three hours later when the feast ended and Rowena noticed how tired Athena was. Getting up she helped the girl to her feet before bending down showing that she wanted her to get on her back again. Athena did so and with little effort, Rowena stood and walked out of the hall with the others.

"Daphne make sure that Ginny gets to bed and that she has a cup of hot cocoa before." Rowena urged and Daphne gave a nod.

"Sure thing, come on Gin-Gin, let's get you to bed." Daphne stated and Ginny gave a nod before following the Slytherin girl.

"I'll meet you two back into the dorm I'll bring Athena to the hospital wing." Rowena stated and both Ron and Hermione gave nods before Rowena left, making her way to the Hospital wing in silence until Athena spoke up.

"You were the one that saved me." She whispered.

"I didn't save you, the fireman did." Rowena whispered back.

"But you helped by opening that window and telling me to scream. How did you do that?" Athena asked.

"It's complicated, but you can't tell anybody about that. Nobody but two others knows my secret and it has to stay that way for the moment. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Rowena answered. "I couldn't physically touch you or anything."

"You did so much for me. The doctors said that if it wasn't the window opening I wouldn't have made it because of the smock." Athena whispered.

"Then I'm glad I could help. Here we go the hospital wing, knowing Madam Pomfrey she'll be able to help you." Rowena announced before walking inside.

The moment she did though she noticed that Madam POmfrey was waiting for her with Professor Snape and Rowena had to smile. The man cared deeply for his snakes, no matter what he showed on the outside.

"Place her here Miss Potter." Pomfrey directed and Rowena did as told before smiling at the little girl who looked up at her with hope. Gently placing a ward inside her mind, blocking anybody from seeing what the girl knew, Rowena gave her a smile of her own.

"Will she be out tomorrow?" She asked.

"Should be, may I ask why?" The woman asked.

"I'll come and get her, lead her to the Great Hall. Can't have her getting lost now can we plus as I said before, she's cute and grows on you." Rowena answered while pressing the girl's small noise causing her to giggle softly. "See you tomorrow Athena, sleep well."

"Goodnight Rowena and thank you." The little first year murmured earning a warm smile.

"You can call me Row, or something if you want. Rowena is a mouthful." Rowena remarked before leaving the hospital wing and making her way to the dungeons.

Arriving she went to the entrance and went inside. There she found both Ron and Hermione waiting for her on their sofa's and swiftly joined them.

"You knew here before Hogwarts Row." Hermione plainly stated and Rowena gave a nod.

"I only met her once, a week ago, I was in my guardian form and I was pulled to an orphanage where the caretaker had set fire to the orphanage with children inside. Many children died that night but I was able to help and save Athena. It wasn't her time to die." She answered causing both their eyes to widen.

"She recognized you?" Ron asked.

"Yes but I put a ward around that memory, nobody will know and I doubt she'll tell, I confirmed it and was able to tell her not to share it." Rowena answered.

"Alright so Rowena back on the train, I saw something in your eyes. You know something about Dementors that nobody else knows. Spill." Hermione ordered causing the black haired girl to sigh.

For a moment, she didn't speak just gathering her words and forming them into phrases. She should have known that Hermione would have noticed. She was just too observant.

"Dementors were created over nine hundred years ago. They were created using a dark ritual and over the death sacrifice of an entire village using Alchemy. The village used was abandoned after that and remains so and remains hidden from even the Ministry of Magic." Rowena started her voice filled with sadness.

"How do you know this then?" Ron asked.

"Because it wasn't a normal witch, and it was a witch, who created them. It was the Guardian of Souls. She thought that by making Dementors, which she would have an easier job of gathering the souls of the world but it turned against her. The only copy of the ritual that remains is in my book and it is filled with the history of the Dementors. The witch, who performed the horrible act, was named Murry Slovakis. The village that was hidden from even the Ministries radar, was hidden by the next Guardian who surfaced; Adele Annex. The reason for this is because she didn't want people to see the alchemy used because even today it has not been discovered and it's because nobody knows that Alchemy had formed those beasts. They are pure evil, sucking the soul from a person, but the worst fack is, the only way to destroy the Dementors is alchemy and even then, it's hard. Really hard." She told them a sober air surrounding her.

"That would explain their soul sucking abilities; do you know where the village is?" Hermione asked and although Rowena hesitated, she gave a nod.

"It's a village not far from here actually, it was a magical village. Lady Adele also formed a memorial for the village; normally the Guardian of souls will visit the location at least once in their career to pray and to leave a present." Rowena stated before taking a deep breath and looking up.

"When do you plan on going?" Ron asked.

"When I was of age, so that I can give my full ability." She answered. "Those people died because of a Guardian who was meant to protect the world against those sorts of things. Ever since that happened, the Guardian of Souls have been trying to repay the world for the error committed by one of us."

"Oh Row." Hermione whispered tears forming in her eyes but Rowena just shook her head.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night." She whispered before leaving them and making her way to the bottom level of their room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As morning came, Rowena found herself walking towards the infirmary. She had been the first to wake up that morning and as she had promised Athena that she would lead her to the Great Hall that morning, she was dressed and out of the common room before the others woke up.

Arriving in the Hospital wing, she found Pomfrey awake along with her Head of House who gave her a nod in greeting.

"Morning Professor, Madam Pomfrey." She chirped which caused her head of house to shake his head but for the Healer to smile brightly.

"Good morning Miss Potter, I see you've arrived bright and early. Good thing as well considering that Miss Black was filled with excitement. She's just getting dressed in her uniform right now." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Potter, I shall speak to you now before you leave with Miss Black." Professor Snape stated and after asking, Madam Pomfrey to use her office they went inside and he closed the door. "Miss Potter I understand that the Zabini's have already spoken to you about Black."

"Yes Professor, they told me everything." She answered and he gave a nod.

"Do not go around on your own. You are the possible target of a Crazed Mass Murderer and I would hate to see my star Seeker be killed." He sneered causing her to smile because in his own way the Professor had just informed her that he wouldn't be happy to have her die and that he cared for her.

"Of course Professor, wouldn't want to lose the Quidditch Cup the Gryffindors this year now would we. They will be working harder, since I'm sure Wood would love to have the cup for his last year." She stated and he gave a nod of agreement.

"Don't let that happen Potter." He growled before opening the door for her. "And be careful with Miss Black, some students might not take kindly to her, considering her last name."

"All clear Professor I didn't lie when I said she grows on you and she's cute." Rowena giggled before walking out the office.

A few minutes later Athena appeared and Rowena had to hold herself from squealing like a little girl. She did not squeal! However, the girl was terribly adorable. Pomfrey had done a brilliant job in getting rid of her burn marks giving the girl flawless skin. Not to mention she looked really cute in the plaid skirt, the white blouse and the long robe that was a bit too large for her. Looking at her shoes, Rowena noticed that they were rather old and worn. Shaking her head, she thought about a pair of her old black flats that didn't fit her anymore and with a wave of her wand summoned them from her room. Yet she momentarily forgot that the spell itself was actually a fourth year spell.

With little effort, the flats zoomed into her hand and she smiled before handing them over to Athena.

"These should do much better than the ones you have on." She stated causing Athena to blush yet the girl accepted them and put them on. Smiling Rowena gave her a look over before waiving her wand, turning her plain white socks into striped silver and green ones. "There now you're ready. Let's go."

Turning on her heal, Rowena started to lead the way out of the Hospital wing. After a soft thank you to the Healer, Athena ran to catch up with the older girl. It didn't take her long and soon the two girls were walking through the school, Rowena pointing certain things out to the black haired girl beside her. When they arrived at the Great Hall, she led her over to Slytherin table and the first years.

"Hello guys, my names Rowena. Would you mind if Athena sits with you, after all she's one of you and I think it would be best if she knew some of her fellow first years, wouldn't you think." Rowena chirped eyes filled with light.

"Of course she can sit with us. How you feeling Athena?" A little girl asked.

"Much better Anthy. Rowena was really nice to bring me to the hospital wing last night." Athena whispered while giving the third year a smile that was returned.

"Well I'll leave you lot to yourselves, if you want help in finding your class, just ask the Baron. He might be imposing, but he is really nice to the Slytherins who ask politely. He'll also protect you from Peeves." Rowena stated before giving a light wave and making her way towards her part of the table where all her friends were.

"Morning." She greeted while taking her seat.

"Morning, you seem mighty cheerful this morning." Blaise stated eyeing her carefully.

"Um, maybe because I am cheerful this morning, Hermione could you pass the jam please?" She asked and then thanked the brunette as she passed it to her.

Slathering some jam onto her toast, she hummed softly but just then she noticed a shot of purple. Eyes narrowing she dropped her toast, with a fast reflex, took her wand, and erected a large shield around her table just seconds before the spell hit. There was silence as the event was taken in and Rowena noticed that the spell was meant to hit were the first year Slytherin Girls were. Growling in anger, she stood and stormed over to shield them before turning to the rest of the tables her eyes as cold as ice.

Surveying the tables, she noticed that a Gryffindor was trying to hurriedly put his wand away but he seemed to be filled with nervousness as his hands kept shaking. It seems like guilt was surrounding him as instantly Fred and George grabbed him under the boy's armpits and gave him glares.

"Mister Archevike!" McGonagall exclaimed anger filling her voice as she stood. "Why did you attack first year students?"

"Because she's a Black! They're dangerous, she'll kill us all like Sirius Black did those muggles! She's nothing but a dark witch waiting to happen!" The boy shouted.

"SHUT UP! You idiot, just because her last name is Black doesn't mean she belongs to the Black Family! Doesn't mean anything point final! She wasn't raised by Sirius Black was she! Not to mention the fact that Sirius Black has been in Azkaban for twelve years! She's an innocent child who has done nothing wrong and you should never think that she would turn into a dark witch just because of her name!" Rowena shouted causing the student to freeze and then pail as he spotted her icy eyes. "You're a disgrace to your house, attacking an innocent child just because of something a man who may not even be related to her did. Nothing but a scared piece of filth."

With that, she turned to the first years that were all huddled around Athena protectively. Smiling at them she motioned them to follow her but just as they were about to leave the hall she turned to the school eyes still as cold as ice.

"I Rowena Potter, here by state that Athena Black is under the protection of the Potter Family, if any of you even think of attacking her, you will be attacking my family as a result and I highly doubt you want the Potters as an enemy." She hissed before leaving the hall with the first year following her towards their dorm.

Walking in she motioned them to sit down and took a seat of her own although it was different considering she had never really been in this common room before, preferring to stay in her own common room with Ron and Hermione. Taking a deep breath she looked at the five shaking girls then her eyes landed on Athena who, once she noticed her gaze, looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you five alright?" She asked before shaking her head. "Probably a bit shaken by what happened and I don't blame you."

"Why… why do people think I'm this Sirius Black person's family member." Athena whispered and Rowena gave a sigh.

"Because of your last name, the name Black is actually the name of an old pureblood family in the magical world that mostly consists of people who have gone to the dark side and who have killed many people. One of their most notorious people is Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black but you have nothing to worry about, you are your own person." Rowena stated before grabbing Athena's hands. "Just because you were born with the Black name doesn't mean you are a dark witch. That is your choice to make and for now you are under my protection. If anybody in this school harms you in any way you come to me and it will be dealt with."

"Why did you do that? What did you take me under your protection?" Athena whispered.

"Because first you're cute, second you're a sweat little thing and third, every person deserves to have the chance to feel safe, and to be defended. I defend you just as others have defended me." Rowena answered before the common room door opened and in walked Severus Snape.

"Miss Potter you may make your way to class. You're teacher has been warned that you would be late." He announced and she gave a nod before turning to the girls.

"Remember what I said, and although Athena is under my direct protection, doesn't mean that the rest of you can't come to me. If you need somebody to help you, you can come to me and if I am in my common room, either Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy or Daphne Greengrass, even Ginny Weasley will give you access." She stated before rising to her feet and leaving the Slytherin Common room.

…

For most of the day, Rowena could hear the murmurs and gossip going around the school, mostly centered around her, and Athena. It varied from topic to topic, like what a Family protection was, and what Rowena could do to a person if they harmed Athena and so on. Thankfully though she had also been informed that the idiot who had attacked Athena had been given a large detention and any trip to Hogsmeade removed for the year.

She felt rather happy about that, and although she would have picked a worst punishment, she knew that it wouldn't happen until somebody else even tried to hurt Athena.

"So Row, why did you decide to take Athena under your protection?" Hermione questioned as they sat in their library going over their homework yet the moment she asked her question, it caught the attention of the others.

"You took a girl under your protection? Who and why?" Salazar questioned looking slightly shocked.

"Her names, Athena Black and she's a first year Slytherin. A Gryfindor attacked her just because of her last name being Black. People automatically assume that she's the daughter of Sirius Black a mass murderer and right hand man of Voldemort. They don't think that maybe, she's not related to him, that she's actually been raised in a muggle orphanage. After that attack I accounted that she was under my family's protection and that whoever harmed her would answer to me as is my right." Rowena stated before sending the five portraits a smile. "Plus she's cute and grows on you."

"I see." Salazar murmured before leaving his portrait.

"I suppose he is gone to see for himself, so how was your first day of classes?" Rowena questioned.

"It wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. Although this year we do have different classes, the teachers seem to want to push the thought that we should be thinking about our O.W.L's when their two years away. I honestly can't imagine planning that far in advanced. I did hear that Professor Lupin had a rather interesting class though and I am looking forward to the class we have with him later this week." Rowena stated.

"Hey wasn't Lupin a friend of your fathers?" Ron questioned and Rowena gave a nod. "If he was friends with your father then he must have been friends with Black considering that Black was supposedly your father's best friend and is your godfather."

"I guess, why?" Rowena questioned.

"Well maybe he wasn't just hired to teach Defense, maybe he was also hired to keep a watch over you. I mean they placed Dementors around the school to protect against Black but what's to say he won't get passed them a second time. He did the first, Merlin knows how, but he could probably do it again." Ron stated causing Hermione to groan.

"Way to put a giant hole into their protection probably didn't think about that when they decided to place those monsters around the place. Argh the Ministry is filled with idiocy." Hermione grumbled causing Rowena to laugh softly.

"I suppose, they are, so we have a theory that Black could probably enter the castle even with Dementors around the grounds but the question I have for you is, how? How will he bypass the Dementors, how did he do it in Azkaban in the first place. We know that Dementors aren't ones to be pushed around and won't let a prisoner, a food source, escape without a fight." Rowena stated.

"Well looks like we have a project to research, how Sirius Black could have bypassed the Dementors?" Hermione announced causing Rowena to grin.

"So we need to research Azkaban, we need to research Dementors although we do know quite a bit considering my book, and we need to research Sirius Black." Rowena stated.

"We can research Azkaban through our Guardian forms, take a field trip and see it for ourselves, as for Sirius Black we can do it a group project as well." Ron stated and Rowena gave a nod.

"To help you, there should be a book on family trees in this library along with a long history of the family. It is continuously updated with information for every generation, although it doesn't go into big detail." Damien announced earning thanks from the trio.

"We can get started on our project tomorrow, for now let's finish our work and get to bed." Rowena suggested and the others agreed.

It took them another two hours to finish their homework and when they went to bed, it was around eleven at night. Tired from their day of school and homework the trio swiftly fell asleep, dreams filling their mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was a dark stormy night; the sea was as terrifying as a storm hit. On the island of Azkaban, the storm seemed worse than it was. Cold waves of seawater clashed with the hard surface of the island, the large imposing building glistered with darkness as the water continued to slap at its walls. Dementors flew about, guarding the prison from outsiders yet there standing on the island was a young girl. Rowena looked up at the building, contempt filling her at the site. She loathed Dementors, regarded them as monsters, for the Ministry to use them was despicable and degrading.

"One day I will find a way to destroy you all once and for all." She muttered before rising her hand so that her staff could form.

Placing the bottom part on the hard rock of the prison, she drew a deep breath before letting her magic form. It took a bit of probing but in little time glowing swirls of magic soon erupted into life forming around her. Those glowing swirls were the fabric that held the protection around Azkaban, the wards, the things that had been so carefully laid out to keep the prisoners inside, over the years certain wards had been forgotten, the history of them lost, history that only a guardian could retrieve.

Eyes widening, Rowena felt her shock filter in before she recovered. It was quite amazing how many wards there was on Azkaban but even more amazing was the fact that only one person had been able to escape Azkaban prison and not more. Yes Azkaban might have many wards surrounding it, over a hundred, but it didn`t matter because over three quarters of it were either very weak or completely destroyed. Only some wards were still intact and most of them were not even in good shape, it was unbelievable.

"How incompetent is the ministry." She hissed before swiftly started to search for what she needed, it took a good two hours but at long last she had everything before turning to fixe some of the most impressive and useful wards. With that done, she vanished returning to Hogwarts.

Appearing inside the common room, she shared with Ron and Hermione. Looking around she swiftly dispelled her robes before making her way towards the library were she found both Ron and Hermione waiting.

"Rowena, had a nice trip?" Hermione questioned in a sarcastic voice.

"Amazing, the scenery was so beautiful it made me shiver." Rowena answered before taking her staff and waiving it in a complicated motion. With glister of bright light9 roles of parchment appeared on the table. "Here we go, those are official floor plans of Azkaban, along with the list of wards, prisoners and what they did to deserve Azkaban, and dead. There is also a list of people who have visited the prison itself, Auror schedule and route." Rowena stated causing the two to blink before looking at the parchment in shock.

"Rowena, do you have any idea how much trouble we would get into if people knew we had this?" Hermione questioned while looking at the parchment in shock.

"I know how much trouble we'd get into Hermione, after all almost haft of this doesn't even exist most of it has been lost for hundreds of years. I mean I just fixed over a dozen of Azkaban's wards and that's not even haft of the ones that have been completely destroyed or damage." Rowena sighed exasperation filling her voice as she sat down.

"Is it really that bad?" Ron questioned and Rowena gave a nod before grabbing a role of parchment and unrolling it.

"Alright these are the floor plans. I made it so that they could be three dimensional, if you don't know what that means Ron, I'll show you." Rowena stated before taking her gem wand and tapping the parchment.

Slowly the parchment started to glow before like magic, which it was, the prison levels started to form, one on top of the other until the entire of the building was revealed in a glowing green light. Taping a section with her wand, the image blurred before showing a view of a cell.

"This here is Sirius Black's cell." She announced before taking a book and opening it. "It was classified as a high level security cell so it was supposed to have magic suppressing wards, animagi wards, it was supposed to detect the sanity of the person inside and health. Not to mention there were supposed to be a depressing ward, a torture ward and a memory ward. The only ones still standing are the memory wards, the depressing ward and the torture ward. The ones that were degraded to a point that the information would be unusable were the sanity ward, and health wards. Completely degraded were the Magic suppressing wards and the animagi wards."

"Wow, so basically the cell was no better than a normal cell in Azkaban." Hermione remarked and Rowena gave a nod.

"Yep, basically, wow the ministry sure screwed this one up. Now let's see his trial record." Rowena whispered before looking through his file.

Flipping through the pages she tried to locate the trial papers but couldn't. In its own right that should have sent off alarm bells but it only confused Rowena. If Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban he should have been, by law, given a trial. Not only that but if he hadn't been given a trial then he was free to leave the prison and the Queen herself would be involved in the matter considering it was a citizen of Brittan and it was the Ministry of Magic who sent the person to jail.

"Where the hell is it." She hissed frustration rising.

"You mean you can't find it?" Hermione asked a bit shocked.

"It's not here, damn it." She grumbled.

"Okay that means… that means that Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial." Ron whispered and both girls gave nods of agreement. "Well shit, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"We have no choice but to contact somebody above the Ministry's head." Rowena whispered but just then, a bright light filled the room causing the three teens to shield their eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes Rowena looked around her, she didn't know where she was but she was by far certain it wasn't her realm even though she was dressed in her Goddess like gown and her crown on her head. Turning she found both Ron and Hermione with her and she was shocked but just then a figure they all recognized appeared.

The woman hadn't changed in all the years they hadn't seen her, she was still just as beautiful as before. Her long lilac hair fell towards the ground in soft silky strains, her eyes, silver and holding secrets, she had never noticed before.

"Lady Anastasia!" She gasped earning a smile from the woman.

"Hello Rowena, Guardian of Souls, Hermione guardian of Dreams and Ronald Guardian of the Door of Death." The woman greeted. "It has been a long time."

"I thought we weren't supposed to see you again." Hermione remarked.

"Indeed but this meeting was needed to inform you of certain things. I understand that you have all just found out that Sirius Black was never given a trial, I assure you it is true and there is a reason for that. The man who sentenced him to Azkaban knew he was innocent and yes, Sirius Black is innocent. Rowena if you go to your realm and speak with your parents they will tell you the full story." Anastasia remarked causing Rowena's eyes to widen in shock before she slapped her forehead.

"I totally forgot about that." She muttered.

"It is understandable, now you mentioned that you will have to inform a higher person in power then your Ministry, there is only one person who is higher and that is the Queen of England. She still holds great power over your world and always will. I also think it would be a wise idea to inform her of who you are and the fact that you are the Guardians. I suggest that you take up on appointment by owl and use your crest to do so for she will understand what they mean." Anastasia announced and the three gave nods showing that they agreed. "You must be respective and proper, do not look weak to the queen and Rowena be your true self, which means your red hair would be a good idea."

"Lady Anastasia do you think it wise to inform somebody of our identities so soon?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yes, I think it would be best, not to mention that the Queen will be able to help you and protect you in different ways when the people of your world learn of your titles. Now it is best that you return to your world, remember what I have told you and you should be fine." Lady Anastasia stated and before the three Guardians could even say a word, the blinding light filled their vision and they closed their eyes.

Opening them again, they found themselves back at the table with Azkaban's papers all over the place.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned and Rowena had to agree with the red head but then she stood and walked away from the table. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I'm going to my realm. I'll speak with my parents about Sirius Black and from there we'll plan a visit to the Queen herself." Rowena announced before turning to look at her two friends. "Make sure to document all that into a book Hermione, you know how to do that."

With that she gave a wink and suddenly she was dressed in her goddess gown, hair turned from its normal black to her natural wine red and crown on top of her head. Raising her hand, she summoned her staff before disappearing causing her two friends to blink.

"Well she has a plan." Hermione sighed before standing and starting to process of organising everything into a book. It was a spell they had compiled that summer. It was useful when they had large amounts of papers on the same subject. With the spell they could combined the papers into a book.

"Okay so we making a visit to the Queen of England. Brilliant always wanted to be proper and polite." Ron snorted causing Hermione to send him a look.

…

Looking around, Rowena drew a deep breath. With all the information that was running through her now, she felt overwhelmed and exhausted but it wasn't over. She still had to do so much and she just hoped that things would go smoothly and that the answers she was going to get are going to be worth the effort.

"Rowena? What is it darling?" Came a soft voice that had her turning to see her mother standing there smiling at her.

"Mum!" She exclaimed before rushing over to hug her mother. "Thank Merlin; mum we have a really important thing to talk about."

"What's wrong darling, you seem exhausted." Lily exclaimed looking worried for her daughter.

"Well I am but we have more pressing matters for the moment, mum I need to know all about Sirius Black and if he was your secret keeper or not." She stated causing her mother to blink.

"Sirius? What… but wouldn't you know him darling? And why would you say Sirius was our Secret Keeper, he wasn't." Lily stated causing Rowena to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I think you need to tell me everything mum, I need to know the entire story so that I can fix what has happened." Rowena stated before two chairs appeared and they both sat down. "Because I need to know everything that has to do with Sirius Black if I want to get him pardoned from the crimes he was accused off twelve years ago after your death."

"What! Sirius, crimes… impossible!"

"Mum, he was accused of being Voldemort's right hand man; he was accused of betraying you to him, and of killing thirteen muggles. I need anything I can get my hands on to convince a very important person to give him a trial so that people can be brought to justice." Rowena stated causing Lily to sigh soberly.

"Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Sirius was the decoy because not everybody would have thought that he would have been our Secret keeper. We chose Peter because he would keep our secret. Why don't you call him, he can tell you for himself." Lily stated and for a moment, Rowena looked nervous before she closed her eyes and concentrated before sloping into her seat.

"I can't call him mum because Pettigrew isn't dead. He is alive or else I would have been able to call him here. So that means a few things, one he betrayed you or two he is insane and his identity hidden." Rowena stated causing her mother to close her own eyes.

"I am sad to say this, and I know I shouldn't but I do believe that Peter could have betrayed us. Its horrible to think but deep down I know it's happened." Lily whispered.

"I'll find out the truth mum, and I'll tell you and dad so that you could have that closure. I guess I have what I need. Now I have to prepare for one of the most important meetings I will ever face." Rowena sighed.

"Who are you meeting dear?" Lily asked curiously.

"The Queen." She muttered before standing then she had a thought.

"Mum, do you know if Sirius Black had a daughter before being sent to Azkaban?" She asked.

"Daughter? No, I don't think he did but the last girlfriend he had disappeared a few months before we died. Her name was Karin Stanly." Lily answered and Rowena gave a nod before smiling to her mother and disappearing.

Opening her eyes Rowena drew a deep breath. Looked like she had a rather important event to attend to this weekend, a really important one. She just hoped that things would go well; after all, she never thought she would meet the Queen of England.

"People say I have an easy life, let them go through what I go through." She muttered before turning over and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rowena was nervous, very nervous. She never thought she would be doing this, she never thought she would have to meet the Queen of England of all people! Sure, she had met plenty of pureblood Lords and Ladies not to mention heirs but she did not think she would ever meet royalty. Now she would have no choice and it was freaking her out.

"Rowena, breath! You have to relax." Hermione exclaimed while looking at her nervous friend yet her statement only earned a glare from the Guardian of Souls and Hermione shook her head.

"Relax, relax! How the bloody hell do you want me to relax when I am going to be meeting the Queen of England. I was never supposed to meet her, she's the Queen!"

"Actually there is a rumour that the Potter family was very close with the royal family even the Queen of England." Ron stated as he walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much better." Rowena muttered sarcastically.

"Happy I can help then." Ron chirped causing Rowena to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Look Rowena, you're dressed perfectly for the meeting, you've sent a letter stating that the Guardian of Souls wishes for a meeting with you to discuss certain important events in the Magical world, you are great with etiquette thanks to the Zabinis, Draco and Daphne, and you are ready. The Queen has agreed to meet with you and now you have no choice but to go because if you don't so help me Merlin I will send you there myself!" Hermione stated looking angrier than a lion at that moment.

"Alright, alright I am ready for this." Rowena whispered before looking at the time and taking a deep breath. It was time for her to leave. Raising her hand, she let her staff appear and with a slight blow of magic, her guardian robe materialised on her being causing her black hair to turn red.

Ready she gently tapped the ground before vanishing causing both Hermione and Ron to look at each, now nervous for their friend.

Arriving in a room Rowena looked around before noticing a person at the door who seemed to have noticed her entrance, as his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Evening sir, I am the Guardian of Souls, the Queen has accepted my request for a meeting to discuss events of great importance in the magical world." Rowena stated, gathering her courage so that she didn't stutter.

"Yes… yes I mean oh follow me." The man stuttered causing Rowena to smile as she followed him.

Walking out of the room Rowena found herself in a hall and was soon lead to a set of large doors. The man gave a knock and waiting. When the door opened, it was to reveal a small young woman with brown hair pulled into a French twist wearing a pencil suit.

"She has arrived." The man stated and the woman gave a nod before closing the door. Moments later, it opened again.

"You may come in." The woman announced and with a nod, Rowena walked through the doors into a rather lavishly decorated office.

The entire room was well decorated yet clearly belonged to royalty. With shelves of books, covering walls and a luscious carpet under her feet Rowena felt as though she had entered another time. Looking to the desk, she took notice of the woman standing behind it and swiftly curtsied to her.

"You're majesty, may I present to you the Guardian of Souls." The woman beside her introduced.

"Thank you Miss Melissa please leave us." The Queen announced and with a curtsy, the woman left, closing the door as she did so. "Guardian of Souls, I have not seen one of you in over forty years. What brings you to my office and may I have your name?"

"My name is Rowena Potter your majesty. I come to you with grave and important news that I think needs to be mended at once." Rowena stated and the Queen gave a nod before motioning to the seat.

"If you wish you can dissolve your robe, it seems a bit too formal for the occasion." The Queen stated and Rowena gave a nod before wishing her robe and staff away leaving her in her previous outfit that consisted of a soft green knee length dress with long sleeves and her hair in its natural red color but pulled into a low ponytail at the back of her neck.

Taking her seat, she clasped her hands over her lap and made sure to sit strait and poised.

"Well now, what is this grave and important information you need to speak to me about?" The Queen questioned.

"As you well know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." Rowena began. "But what you might not know is the fact that Sirius Black never received a trial."

"Pardon me." The Queen stated and Rowena felt a shiver run down her spine at how the woman in front of her seemed to calm yet very angry.

"Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. For proof I have his file here." Rowena stated before cupping her hands and raising them slightly. A ball of light formed before a folder appeared. Handing one over she waited for the queen to look through them.

"I see." She whispered clearly not happy yet still holding her calm exterior that impressed Rowena. "I will not ask how you gained this information but I do hope you have a bit more information."

"I do, the person to sentence Sirius Black to Azkaban was both the Minister of Magic of the time and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, also known as Millicent Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch Jr." Rowena stated. "They sentenced Black without trial, sending him strait to Azkaban after he supposedly blew up the muggle street. No prof was given but this young aurors testimony."

At this Rowena pulled a folder again and handed it to the Queen. The folder had information in it that she had just recently found. It stated that the young auror guarding Black's cell at the time, asked to see Black's Dark Mark. It had been something Moody had taught all aurors. Black had laughed at the woman and said that he couldn't show the auror the dark mark because he didn't have it and to prove it showed him his flawless skin. The auror had been shocked and asked Black questions that Black answered to be the complete opposite of what was said to the public. The Auror had gone to Crouch who put them aside. A month later, the Auror left the department.

"This is concerning, I see that I will have to intervene." The Queen murmured and Rowena gave a nod.

"Yes, as it's the Minister who did it, even though she is not Minister anymore, a higher person has to the trial and you are the only one above the Minister's." Rowena stated.

"Well then, thank you for bringing this to my attention was there anything else you needed to speak to me about Miss Potter?" The Queen questioned while looking away from the file.

"Yes the wards around Azkaban are failing. Literally, the ones that were placed around the cell Black was in were so degraded that they were not functional, Black was supposed to be in a high level security cell but it was as if he was in the normal one as the wards to watch his sanity, block his magic, block animagus transformation and many others were gone. The prison itself has less than brilliant wards, because the Ministry should have been warned of Black's escape no matter what, mere seconds after he broke out sadly those wards were so degraded that it took a day to figure out the truth and by that time Black was gone. Azkaban needs to be checked and perhaps redesigned to be more functional and although it is a prison, more human. In the muggle world, the prisoners get better treatment then in Azkaban. Azkaban prisoners cannot even take a shower, they do not even get good food, it's barely edible. Another thing to look into is also the corruption in the Ministry. A few examples of that have been compiled in that folder for you to review and do with as you see fit if you see fit. I understand that the last two are very large projects but to better the world of Magic and in a sense the muggle world I think those changes must come and must be taken seriously." Rowena stated a determined look on her face.

"I see that the Potter stubbornness has continued on through generations Miss Potter. Yet you do not remind me of your father but of your great grandmother. She was quite stubborn in her own right and wanted to change the magical world for the better but it could not be done back then. This time I think we will be able to work together in changing your world to be better. Thank you, Rowena, for bringing this to my attention. I will have Sirius Black given a trial using the truth serum from my own potion master and Il also be doing something with Azkaban and the Ministry. What you have told me is concerning, especially with Azkaban. The prisoners are sent there for a reason and to know that the wards keeping the people in there are failing worries me." The Queen stated her hands clasping together. "I hope to count on your help in both forms as I do know how much influence you have in the magical world even as Rowena Potter."

"I will aid in any way I can your majesty but the only thing that people cannot know is that Rowena Potter is the Guardian of souls, and a slight side note, everybody thinks my natural hair color is black not red." Rowena stated causing the Queen to laugh softly.

"I see the Potter family is still as secretive as always."

…

Hermione looked up from her book as the door to the common room opened and in walked Rowena who had a very pleased smile on her face. It was clear that the girl was very happy with the way her meeting had gone with the Queen if the fact that Rowena had entered the common room through the entrance and not her guardian powers showing the school that she was dressed quite a bit more facility than normal.

"It went well I could guess?" Hermione asked.

"Very well, Black is going to get a trial and the Queen is going to help us in getting some of our changes placed. I told her about Azkaban and the Ministry, it is pretty clear that it has some corruption and I hope to get rid of some of it soon." Rowena remarked as she walked over to the sofa area and sitting down.

"That's good to hear." Hermione remarked but just then the door to their common room opened and both of them looked up to see Blaise walked in with Athena by the boys side with tears in her eyes and a bruise on her cheek.

"Athena!" Rowena exclaimed while jumping to her feet and hurrying to the first year who as soon as she saw Rowena burst into tears and through her arms around the older girl causing her to fall to her knees.. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Seems like people don't listen Row. A seventh year attacked her, brought her here." Blaise told her causing Rowena to growl.

"Athena, please look at me Athena." She urged but the girl only shook her head and continued to cry.

"I know who the person is Row, I'll go notify Professor Snape." Blaise said before leaving.

Gently Rowena picked Athena up, brought her to the sofa, and sat down with her.

"Hermione could you get us a blanket, and in my wooden potion cabinet there is a vial on the top shelf, you'll recognize the potion, could you bring it to me please." Rowena requested, not wishing to leave Athena's side.

"Of course." Hermione agreed before leaving to get what Rowena had requested.

It didn't take long for her to return with the blanket that was swiftly wrapped around Athena and the potion that Rowena held in her hand.

"I'll leave the both of you alone." Hermione whispered before leaving.

When she was gone Rowena turned to Athena who had calmed down. The girl was still shaking, which was understandable and clug to Rowena but she seemed to have relaxed a bit with the fact that Rowena was holding her.

"Athena, I think it's about time we learn who your parents are." Rowena stated causing Athena to look at her in shock. In my first year, I made a potion that reveals the true linage of a person's family. Hermione used it for hers and I used it for mine, to learn more about my family history. I think it would best if we did you so that we know if your father is Sirius Black but there is something I need to tell you Athena, if you father is Sirius Black, there is a possibility that… that Black is innocent." Rowena whispered while holding the little girl.

"But he was in prison." Athena whispered.

"He was, but between you and me, he was never given a trial." Rowena whispered. "He will be getting a trial, the Queen herself is giving him a trial and I will find him."

"What… but what if… what if he did do all those things. He will hurt you!" Athena exclaimed.

"He won't hurt me Athena; trust me when I say this." Rowena whispered. "Now tell me what happened to you?"

"I was… I was exploring the castle when suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up this older student stood in front of me. He started to tell me all these things, and then said… said that it was my family's fault that his older sister was dead. That she died in that explosion." Athena whispered. "He then… he then hit me… I tried to fight back… I… he was too big."

Anger filling her, Rowena felt her blood boil and she would see the person who hurt Athena pay. Nobody hurt the people she protected. Nobody hurt her family!

"He won't get away with this Athena. He hurt you, everybody in that Great Hall witnessed what I said and if they didn't then they heard about it. You are under my protection, under the protection of the Potter family. If they think they can get away with this then they have another thing coming to them." Rowena stated but just then, the door opened and in walked the Head of Slytherin who swiftly made his way over.

"Miss Black, Miss Potter." He greeted before taking a seat. "Mister Zabini has told me what he could; the Ravenclaw who attacked you is looking at suspension or worse. The Headmaster is not happy with the attack, Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the Magical world, you are meant to feel safe here but I suppose you are not feeling very safe at the moment."

"I feel safe when I am near Rowena." Athena whispered while cuddling closer to Rowena who held her closer.

"I understand that Miss Black and that is why I have a suggestion, I have spoken with the Headmaster and the staff. They are very willing to do what I have asked. I have given the suggestion that you, Miss Potter, walk Miss Black to her class. You would be allowed to arrive late to class because of that and you would leave early to get to Miss Black's class and walk her to her next class. You are clearly good in your classes and you work hard. That is why I even considered this solution. Of course the moment everything has been cleared, routine will return to normal." Professor Snape stated then looked to Rowena. "Would you be willing to do this Potter?"

"More than willing sir, I am willing to do anything to protect Athena." Rowena agreed causing her Head of House to smile.

…

Later that night Rowena smiled softly as she tucked Athena into her bed. The little first year hadn't wanted to leave Rowena and so she had agreed to keep her in the dorm for the night. She had asked Daphne to get a few things for the girl so that she would be ready for the next day. The girl had finally fallen asleep and she was able to get the girl into her bed and changed.

"So let me get this straight. You think you can find him?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Rowena who looked down at the sleeping face of Athena.

"I think so. I need to Hermione. Athena is suffering for the stupidity of people in this school and things need to change. If finding Black and getting that trial sooner is going to work then I will do that." Rowena stated causing Hermione to sigh.

"Well not tonight, you've already had a busy day, for now let us concentrate on getting Athena better." Hermione stated and Rowena gave a sigh before agreeing with her friend.

"Alright, it's just, a seventh year Hermione, a seventh year hit a first year, beat her. She was scared… and… Argh!" Rowena exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air and walked away from the bedroom level. "It's just; a child shouldn't feel like this. I child has to be able to laugh and play like other children, I mean I know what I am not the best example but at least I did do those things. She can't keep going with people blaming her for something she didn't do, she is her own person, and she is a child!"

"I know that Rowena but what are you going to do I mean you're doing a lot already, claiming her as part of your family, protecting her, what else are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Give her answers, I told her already we're going to be doing her family book." Rowena stated causing Hermione to chock.

"What but what if she is related to Black, what then?" Hermione sputtered clearly not expecting the answer she got.

"We know that Black didn't do it, I mean Lady Anastasia spoke to us about it and so did my parents. Black is innocent and Athena shouldn't be ashamed of being his daughter." Rowena stated her hair turning from its normally black color to deep red causing Hermione to blink.

"You feel strongly about this." Hermione remarked causing Rowena to blink. "You never lose control of your powers like that."

As though she had just noticed that her hair had gone red, Rowena jumped in shock and pulled a strand of hair to her eyes before smiling.

"I guess you're right, I also guess I'll have to keep a tighter hold on my anger." Rowena stated comely.

"Well at least it's better with you being in Slytherin, if you were in Gryffindor Professor Snape would hate you." Hermione remarked causing Rowena to laugh softly.

"Probably."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rowena sighed as she looked out over the ground. Her eyes wondered over to the boundaries were she spotted the Dementors guarding the castle. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she observed them. Everything in her magic was screaming at her to destroy them but she didn't know how, even though she was working her way through the book and all the research her predecessors had done on the monsters.

"One of these days I will destroy you." She growled before suddenly something caught her attention. A dog, a large black dog, at the edge of the forest. Frowning she watched it for a moment before it disappeared into the forest. "Odd."

…

Care of Magical Creatures class was perhaps one of the most interesting classes of the year. Although she was taking a rather good number of classes, Rowena had decided to take the class as well, to support Hagrid. With Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Ron. Blaise had decided against taking the class, saying that he didn't need it for his future carer choice and that he could learn things in a book if he wanted to. Rowena had been a bit shocked that Draco had taken the class especially seeing as it was Hagrid teaching but she had made sure to get the boy to promise her that he would not do anything to sabotage the haft giant. Thankfully Draco had agreed.

"Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures class!" Hagrid boomed clearly excited to teach, or perhaps he was more exited to show his love for dangerous creatures to the students, which had Rowena, Hermione and Ron a bit nervous. "Today, we'll be learning about these beautiful creatures."

With that three beautiful creatures that Rowena had never seen walked out of the trees and into their clearing. Looking at them Rowena knew what they were, even though she had never seen them. They were clearly a magical creature, with its front legs, wings and head being based from an Eagle and the body, hind legs and tail that of a horse.

"This is a Hippogriff, can anybody tell somebody about them?" Hagrid asked. Raising her hand she saw a relieved look filter over Hagrids face before he pointed to her.

"A hippogriff is a haft horse, have eagle creature, similar to a Griffin in that aspect. They have cruel, steel-colored beaks and talons on their front legs that are haft a foot long, which are rather deadly. In the Ministry's regulation it is a XXX classified creature but most of all it's a Etiquette loving creature. Like all creatures of the world it wishes to be respected. One must retain proper etiquette to avoid danger. They are proud. If insulted they will harm those who insulted it." Rowena stated earning a proud nod from her friend.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, yes Rowena the Hippogriff is a very proud creature. If you want to approach it, you must first bow, while keeping eye contact. You also must let the Hippogriff act first." He further explained but clapping his hands. "Now who wants to try first?"

That had most of the class backing up against a tree and for a second Rowena could see a flash of hurt in Hagrids eyes. Gathering her courage she stepped forward and gave Hagrid a smile.

"I will Hagrid." That seemed to have its affects as instantly Hagrid brightened. "What's his or her name?"

"This is Buckbeak." Hagrid introduced while bringing one of the Hippogriffs close enough.

Slowly Rowena approached Buckbeak, and deeming it close enough slowly bowed to the creature. Keeping eye contact all the time. Buckbeak who was looking at her with its orange harsh eyes continued to stair, not moving until finally he approached and gave a bow of his own causing Rowena to smile. Gently rising she walked over before patting his beak with her hand earning a sound of happiness from the feathered horse.

"It seems to like you Rowena!" Hagrid cheered causing her to laugh especially when she started to scratch a good point of Buckbeats who butted his head against her chest.

"Well I think he'll agree to let him fly you now!" Hagrid cheered causing her eyes to widen but before she could say anything Hagrid picked her up and placed her on Buckbeaks back. "Don't pull outs his feathers, he won't be happy about that."

"Then where do you want me to hold on?" She asked a bit fearfully.

"Here should be a good place. Now hold on tight with your legs." Hagrid urged before with a slap of the creatures behind they were gone.

Flying over the trees of the forest Rowena felt herself relax. Slowly loosening her grip on the creature's neck she striated her back a bit before looking around. It was a beautiful sight to see. Forest, mountains the school, the Quidditch pitch and in the distance Hogsmeade.

"Why don't we go over the lake Buckbeak, are you thirsty?" She asked and for a moment she didn't know if Buckbeak would do what she asked until he slowly moved to the side and started to make its way towards the lake.

Flying over it, Rowena couldn't help but laugh. Although it felt a bit odd not having a broom under her, she could get used to riding something like this more often. After a few moments they arrived at the clearing that held all the students and she grinned as they clapped for her.

"Well done Rowena! Well done!" Hagrid cheered causing Rowena to smile as she gently got herself off Buckbeak. Going up, she gently ran her hand over his beak earning a delighted noise in response.

"If you want, I'll come and visit." She whispered to it earning a nod of agreement.

Thankfully the rest of the class passed with no incident. Hermione keeping a firm eye on Draco, who surprisingly didn't want to go against her temper, and Rowena stopping Parkinson from making a fool of herself.

"That was a brilliant class." Ron chuckled as they started to return to the castle.

"I agree, how was it Rowena, flying on Buckbeaks back?" Daphne asked.

"Amazing. It's nothing like a broom but I can so get used to it." She said earning a smile from her friends.

Thankfully the rest of the day passed just as good but as Rowena and the others sat at Slytherin table for dinner they were approached by Marcus who had a gleam in his eyes.

"Potter team meeting tonight. Professor Snape is allowing us to use one of the spare classrooms to talk and discuss things before practice tomorrow." Flint announced.

"Alright, what time?" Rowena asked.

"You have twenty five minutes to eat your dinner before we leave." He said before walking away.

"Alright then, I best get started because knowing Flint we're going to be in for a long meeting." Rowena sighed before starting to eat.

By the time it was time to leave Rowena had eaten a good two plates of food and was lucky enough to grab a napkin with a few brownies before leaving for the meeting with the others.

This year the team consisted of quite a few people, there was Marcus Flint of course, and who was captain and one of the chasers, then there was Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs as the other two chasers. As keeper there was Miles Bletchley and for beaters Rodney Colden and Edgar Edenburg. All in all, once again she was the only girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team which was okay with her because she got her own changing room.

Looking around at the wooden chairs that she had no wish on sitting on for the rest of the night Rowena took her wand and with a bit of transfiguration was able to transfigure one of the wooden chairs into a comfortable armchair that she swiftly curled up on and started to munch at her brownies.

"What do we need to talk about Flint?" Miles asked.

"Well first off Gryffindor has been training like mad right; Wood will want to win the cup this year with it being his last year. Already they are showing just how good they are." Flint stated before smirking. "I don't want Wood to win this one this year. We are going to win that cup even if it kills us."

"Eh Flint, you know you could have told us this tomorrow before practice." Pucey remarked causing Rowena to smile yet Flint scowled.

"I have more to tell you then just then Pucey now shut up and listen. Training is going to go up and we're going to work harder than ever." Flint stated causing everybody to gulp even Rowena who was normally more relaxed with Quidditch discussions. The look in Flint's eyes was very similar to Wood's eyes when Quidditch was brought up and it was scary. Nobody thought that Hogwarts could survive two Woods.

…

Rowena sighed as she walked into the dorm. Merlin she didn't think Flint could get worse about Quidditch but it was clear that he was getting even more crazy, he was going up to Wood's standards and she had heard plenty about wood from Fred and George.

Going to the library Rowena found both Ron and Hermione there doing their homework. Slumping into a seat she let her body relax.

"So what happened? Flint turning into a Wood?" Hermione asked.

"He is getting up there in the same category." Rowena sighed causing Ron to wince. Especially since he knew wait Wood could be like thanks to visits Wood made to the Burrow during the summer.

"You guys are in trouble."

"I know and the only reason he's like this is because he doesn't want Wood to win the cup!" Rowena exclaimed causing Ron to chuckle and Hermione to shake her head.

"Well let's hope that you can survive the regime." Hermione joked.

"I still do not understand why somebody would take a sport so seriously." Came a female voice that had them all turning to see Rowena Ravenclaw standing there in her painting an annoyed look on her face.

"Now, now, Rowena times are different. Children prefer to play then to learn." Helga remarked as she also appeared in her own painting.

"Yes but it doesn't mean that they have to take it so seriously. The boy sounds crazed." Rowena sniffed causing the Potter heir to laugh softly.

"He is, but thankfully not as crazed as Wood of Gryffindor. He just takes it to another level and I wouldn't be shocked if he was accepted into a Professional team because he is talented. A good Keeper that's for sure. I think he was a bit put down that I wasn't a Gryffindor when he says how good I was as a Seeker." Rowena laughed.

"Oh he was Fred and George told me he cried when he learned how good you were and that your parents were Gryffindor's. He dreamed that you would have been on his team." Ron told them causing Rowena to roll her yes.

"So you've been patrolling the school?" Hermione asked the two female founders.

"Yes, the five of us are a bit uneasy with the fact that Dementors have been stationed around the grounds." Helga remarked.

"I don't blame you, I despise those creatures." Row growled.

"You lot best get to bed it's late and you all have a busy day tomorrow." Helga remarked and although a hesitant they agreed and left to get ready for bed.

…

The next morning came early for the trio and as they got ready for the day ahead they did not imagine what would happen that day. Going to the Great Hall they were just on time to see the Daily Prophet delivered. Going over to the table, Rowena took her own Prophet from Hedwig before starting to read it. But the moment her eyes landed on the front page she felt her eyes widen in shock because there on the front page was a picture of the Queen of England.

**Queen of England brings down the hammer on magical Britten**

**Many of you do not know this but the Queen of Britten; her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the II rules not only over Brittan but also Magical Brittan. As citizens of Great Britten each member of our world is under her rule just as any muggle is. To prove that, the Queen herself made a visit to the Ministry of Magic the other day and made an announcement. Her court, her magical court would be taken a good look into everything the Ministry of Magic has done in the last twenty years. They have gotten new information that may turn things upside down in our world. Everything will be put under a looking glass even the Minister of Magic himself. Although against it the Minister cannot go against the orders of the Queen and stop or interfere with the search. The question I have for the queen though is, why now? Why is she looking into the Magical world when for the last dozen years she has not? Yet the most shocking thing that happened was not the announcement that she made first but her second announcement. Apparently an unknown person has sent her evidence in the Sirius Black trial or actually lack of! Yes Sirius Black never received a trial which is rather questioning as the man spent the last twelve years in Azkaban Prison. She has stated that, against the Ministry of Magic's advice, she is going to give Sirius Black a trial the moment he is found. Overruling the Ministry she has taken away the kiss on sight order issued and all Aurors are to stun and capture, not kill. If her orders are not followed then punishments will be issued…**

It continued on for a few but already Rowena was shocked enough. But soon that shock disappeared and a smile formed on her face. Things were starting and the most shocking things had yet to pop up.

"Things is going to bring chaos." Ron remarked and Rowena had to agree.

"This is going to be some serious events to come; I mean giving Black a trial is only the first thing. I can only imagine what the Queens search team will find while going through the Ministry of Magic's archives." Hermione sighed.

"Alright it's causing some tension. Look around Herms. People are not excited about the fact that Black is getting a trial, little alone that the Queen is digging into the affairs of the Ministry. I suppose they think they are above the Queen just because she isn't magical." Rowena muttered and as Hermione looked around she could see what Rowena was talking about. Some people just did not look happy.

Just then Rowena noticed the worried look on Athena face and smiled. Rising she went over and sat beside the little first year who looked up at her with her worried blue eyes.

"Rowena, what… what happens if he is proven innocent?" The little first year whispered.

"Then you might be finding out about your past sooner than you think. Do you still want to go through with the ritual?" Rowena asked.

"Yes. I need to know." Athena stated determination filling her voice.

"Alright then, we can do it this weakened." Rowena stated before hugging the young girl to her and tapping her nose in an affectionate manner that had the girl giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the weekend arrived Rowena, found herself getting ready for what would be a big moment in her life. Athena would be going through the ritual and she wanted to make sure that the girl wouldn't be alone in any way. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that was worrying her, the fact that she had yet to hear a word about the Sirius Black was getting her a bit anise.

"Hey Rowena, what are you thinking about?" Came a male voice that had her turning to see Blaise behind her.

"Oh nothing much." She answered causing him to smile.

"It's almost as though you're worried or something; well anyway mum sent me a letter." Blaise remarked causing her to smile. "She told me to give you this."

Taking the note from Blaise she opened it and started to read.

_Dear Rowena, _

_ I hope you are faring well this year, I understand that various things might be against you but I hope that you keep your head held high in those situations. Word had reached us about your choice in protecting young Athena Black and we are hoping that you are not putting your trust in the wrong places. In addition, we hope that the news of a Sirius Black trial will not worry you. I am sure nothing will change and that he will not harm you as he did your parents. We will stand to make sure that the truth if proven. _

_Be careful darling _

Repressing a sigh of frustration Rowena gave Blaise a smile. Although she knew that the Zabini's were trying to protect her she just couldn't help but think that they were putting a little too much faith in the Ministry of Magic. She trusted the Queen to do what she could to get justice and knew that she would. Still the fact that they were not happy with her protecting Athena was not something she liked. She was her own person and Athena was part of her family. She would always protect her.

"So what do you think? Lunch?" She asked while pocketing the letter.

"Sure." He agreed deciding to ignore the letter that his friend had just pocketed.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Rowena couldn't help but smile as she saw Athena talking with her friends. Taking a seat with her own friends she was about to pile food on when suddenly Hedwig flew in with a letter in her beak. The moment she landed, Rowena noticed the seal and swiftly took it before anybody else could notice. Opening the letter, she hid the seal and started to read.

_Miss Rowena, _

_ It is with great satisfaction that I announce to you that Sirius Black arrived at the palace and with an initial questioning; we have indeed learned that he did not commit the crimes he was accused of. He has requested that he sees you before his trial and that you be there. I hope that you will agree to come this Sunday to meet with him and that you may attend his trial. I await your arrival in my office at 5 PM that evening._

_Sincerely, _

_The Queen of England, Elizabeth II _

"Who's the letter from Rowena?" Daphne asked.

"Just an acquaintance that's all." She answered while placing the letter in her pocket before getting some food and starting to eat. Things were changing. With Black captured, it was going to bring great changes to the world. She would have to go to his trial, but the question was, if Athena turned out to be his daughter, did she bring her with her this Sunday? She would have to ask the girl, get her opinion on the matter.

"So what did you think of yesterday's Transfiguration class?" Draco questioned causing Ron to groan and Hermione to laugh.

"Ron didn't really enjoy yesterday. Seems like McGonagall was not impressed with the Weasley Twins and moved that displeasure onto Ron here. She was rather hard on him yesterday if you remember." Hermione remarked while patting Ron's shoulder.

"I noticed, rather funny though. I wonder what they did to deserve her wrath." Blaise murmured causing Ron to groan and Rowena to laugh softly.

"Apparently the twins decided to deck her office in pink and kitty paraphernalia, it seems she despised it so much that she ordered the house elf to burn everything and replaced everything. I think I heard her muttering about pinkish cat loving toad of the Ministry. Have no clue what she was talking about." Rowena told them causing everybody to shudder at the thought of a pink and kitty filled office.

As the later hours arrived, Rowena found herself setting things up. Tonight they would be doing the ritual for Athena and she hoped things would go well. It would only be her and Athena but she could tell the girl was nervous. Just as she poured, the potion into the proper goblet the painting to the dorm opened and in entered Athena looking a bit paler than normal.

"Come in Athena, it's almost ready." She stated while corking the now empty bottle and placing it onto the counter. Grabbing the goblet, she took a rather thick looking book and walked over to Athena who looked at her with trepidation. "Come on I'll lead you to the room we'll be using for the ritual."

Walking towards the section that was only used by her, as she was the only one out of the three of them that was into rituals, she made sure that Athena was following. Arriving at the room, she lead her inside she motioned for her to sit down in the center of the room and then sat in front of her. Handing Athena the goblet she placed the book in front of her and started to filter through various pages until she arrived at the correct one.

"Okay Athena, you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked and although for a moment Athena looked as though she was about to back out she seemed to talk herself into doing it.

"I do."

"Then I need you to do what I tell you. You have to repeat after me okay, so that you don't screw up. While you speak you will cut the palm of your right hand with this and will let five drops of blood fall onto this book." She stated while placing another book in front of Athena and then handing the girl a dagger.

A little hesitant Athena took it and looked at it with a bit of worry.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Athena agreed.

"Then let's start." With a gently movement of her hands she lite multiple candles that were positioned in the correct places. Then she looked at Athena showing that they were starting. "On my magic I call, family by blood unknown."

As Athena repeated what she said, she gently cut into her palm.

"My blood to this book, I ask for my family tree." Athena continued before letting five drops of blood fall onto the black leather book cover. "Unknown name now revealed."

As the book glowed, Rowena took Athena's hand and healed the wonder leaving a small scar behind. With that done and the book not glowing Rowena watched as Athena looked down at the book worry filling her face.

"Do you want to look at it somewhere cosier?" She suggested and received a hurried nod. Taking the books and blowing the candles out, they left the room. Walking over to the seating area she got into her corner and smiled as Athena buried into her side. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Please?" Athena whispered a hopeful note in her voice.

Smiling down at her Rowena took a deep breath before opening the cover and the moment she saw it she knew that it was official. There in curled black letters was the one name that had been on the lips of people everywhere, Black, and curling out of the k was the black smoky form of a raven.

"So its official I'm from that family." Athena whispered but Rowena could only turn the pages until finally finding the page they needed.

**Athena Dorea Black **

**Birthday: 29 of November 1982**

**Father: Sirius Orion Black **

**Mother: Amira Natelle Bones **

And it was official. Athena was Sirius' daughter and it was going to be hard on the little girl especially once her father was cleared of all charges.

"He is my dad." Athena whispered.

"Don't worry Athena, everything will be okay, you know that right?" She asked the child in her arms.

"Yes, but I guess I'm just nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous, but… I have a suggestion. Tomorrow I am going to be meeting with the Queen of England, she had caught your father and he wishes to speak with me. He probably does not know about you because your mother was most probably pregnant with you when he was sent to Azkaban. Do you want to come with me tomorrow?" She asked the little girl who looked at her with wide eyes.

"You would bring me?" She whispered.

"I would, but only if you want to." Rowena stated causing the first year to look at her before looking back at the book.

"I… I want to come, I want to meet him." Athena stated.

"Then be here at four, I think I might have something for you to wear. I guess you don't have much." She remarked causing Athena to blush. "Don't worry about it kiddo."

When Athena left to go back to her dorm, Rowena was happy when Hermione and Ron joined her in the seating room. The moment they noticed the book open to the first page, they knew what had happened. It was official, Athena was a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"So is she his daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Rowena answered earning slow nods from the others. "The Queen has Sirius Black."

"What! When did this happen?" Ron exclaimed but all Rowena did was pull the letter from her pocket and hand it over. After the two read it, they couldn't believe it.

"So you're going tomorrow?" Hermione questioned while looking at her with a bit of hesitation.

"Athena's coming with me." She said causing Hermione to rise on eyebrow.

"Are you sure that is best?"

"He's her father; I can't deny her the chance to see him Hermione. She deserves to see her father no matter what and tomorrow will be the first time; she's never even met him, not even as a baby." Rowena sighed before taking the book. "Her mother is a Bones; I just don't know how close she would be to Amelia Bones and Susan Bones."

"Well Susan and Amelia are not mother/daughter but Aunt/niece; Susan's parents were killed during the war. I don't know much about the Bones Family but it's possible that her mother might be Amelia Bones' sister or something?" Ron said while thinking about the pureblood families he knew.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for our questions to be answered and that will be hopefully tomorrow. I just hope that things will go smoothly tomorrow." Rowena whispered.

"Well you'll be there to protect her that I know, especially with how protective you are of her." Ron said before chuckling causing Rowena to smile.

"I suppose I am a bit over protective of her but I am because I deep down I know that I have to be, at least for now. With the school as it is, people are hesitant to accept another member of the Black family. Its history is very well known as one of the families who were very for Voldemorts rule." Rowena sighed.

"That is true; well it won't be long until Black is cleared especially with the Queen handling things. I would think that he would be cleared before Halloween even." Ron remarked.

"I hope so, now I just need to learn what happened to her mother. My mom told me that the last girlfriend Sirius had been called Karin Stanly not Amira Bones." Rowena sighed.

"Well just another question you can ask Black tomorrow when you see him."

**Author note: **

**I have been hard at work in writing this story, I have several chapters' completed and only in need of updating. Maybe you will all get a little Christmas Present under the Fanfiction Christmas Tree.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was a rather busy one for Rowena, she had been hard at work on her homework, hoping to finish most of it that day, but she was also getting ready for a visit to the Queen. Thankfully she had sent her a note informing her that Athena would be coming with her and explained Athena's relationship with Sirius, that of Father and daughter.

"Potions essay finished!" She cried in joy while putting the rolled up piece of parchment to the side with the transfiguration homework, Care of Magical Creatures homework and Charms homework.

"That's great, now all you have to do is Herbology, Runes, Astronomy and History and you should be done." Hermione said which had Ron groaning.

"Arg speak for yourself, stupid transfiguration homework is giving me gray hairs!" He exclaimed causing Hermione and Rowena to laugh slightly.

"Oh come on Ron, you don't normally have a hard time with Transfiguration." Rowena remarked, while taking some new parchment and getting to work on her History Project.

"Yes well seems like this part of Transfiguration is giving me a hard time." He grumbled.

"Well everybody does have a hard point in one subject, at least that is what I say, but enough with the homework, Rowena your ward has arrived." Came Godrics voice causing Rowena to turn to his painting.

"She isn't my ward Godric, she's just somebody I protect and look after. She's part of my family." Rowena remarked, while bottling her ink and cleaning her quill.

"In my day she would be considered your ward, and what you just said indicates that she is. Well you best go meet her before she enters the library." Godric stated causing Rowena to sigh but she swiftly rose and left the library just now noticing that it was three.

Walking into the main room Rowena swiftly found Athena looking around nervously. In her arms was a bag of some sort but Rowena didn't know what it held.

"Athena, you're early!" She exclaimed causing the girl to jump and look at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry… I was getting nervous. I hope I am not bothering anybody." She whispered.

"Nonsense Athena, just doing some homework that's all and it's understandable to be nervous. I mean you are going to be meeting your father for the first time. I would be scared out of my mind if I was in your position." Rowena laughed causing the girl to smile at her. "Well any who, that gives us plenty of time to get ready. I've already taken a bath but I can only assume that you might not have?" Rowena stated while leading Athena towards the other sections of the dorms. She laughed softly as Athena gave a blush indicating that she was right. "All's good you'll be able to take on of the most amazing baths you'll ever take. Our rooms have baths that's just like the Prefects bathrooms, and those are supposed to be amazing."

It didn't take long to find her normal bathroom and as they entered Athena gasped in shock at the beauty of the room. She had chosen to take the room that was made of white marble and cerulean blue tiles. Hermione had taken the purple one and Ron had taken the black one.

"I'll start you a bath okay. What scent do you like the most, I have apple, strawberry, vanilla and lavender?" She said.

"Strawberry please." Athena whispered causing her to smile.

Turning the water on she started the bath and once it was filled, she turned it off and turned to Athena.

"While you bath, I'll go get you an outfit ready, unless there is something you want to wear in that pack of yours?" She asked while motioning to the bag.

"Actually there is something, when I was old enough I was given a present, the assistant caretaker at the time, an elder woman told me that when I was found at the orphanage I had a necklace around my neck. She told me that the caretaker wanted to throw it away or sell it but she hid it from him. She gave it to me the day before she left the orphanage after being fired." Athena whispered causing Rowena's eyes to harden but that didn't last long as Athena pulled a box from her bag and opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace that had Rowena's eyes widening. She was not knew to Pureblood meaning and she knew what it mean to some families to give their daughters heir looms but she never imagined that Athena would have been given one. There lying beautifully in a box was a delicate chain and hanging from that chain was a pendant of the Black family and under it was a smaller pendant of the Bones family.

"We'll all be." She whispered before smiling. "I think it would be best you wear that today, you want me to find you something that goes well with it?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Athena whispered.

"It isn't." She stated before gently taking the box. "Do you know the meaning of these pendants Athena?"

"Not really, I know it's special." Athena answered.

"These crest, are the crest of your family. This one, the bigger one, is the crest of the Black Family. It is the original Black Family crest. Then under it is the crest of the Bones Family. The reason it's smaller is because your mother was a Bones while your father is a Black." Rowena said explaining the pendant to Athena who stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know that." The first year whispered.

"It's a very precious item and the moment your father sees it he will realise who you are." Rowena whispered before kissing Athena's temple and hugging her.

"Rowena, are you going to go away when my dad gets freed?" Athena whispered.

"Hell no kiddo, I'll always be with you, you'll never get rid of me okay. You're my family and I'll always be with you so you have nothing to worry about." Rowena whispered while hugging Athena.

For a moment, they stayed like that until finally Rowena pulled away and gave the younger girl a smile.

"You best get in that bath before it gets cold. Take your time and I'll get an outfit for you okay." She said earning a nod from the young Black.

Leaving the room, Rowena wiped her eyes before going to the room and looking through the various old clothes that she had stashed there the year before. It didn't take her long to find the perfect outfit and after putting everything away she got dressed herself. The dress she chose was a dark purple dress that was a bit form fitting showing the resent curves she had gained. The dress went to her mid thy and had a little bit of a slit. Grabbing a silver-chained belt she wrapped it around her waist and smiled as a star dangled from the chain.

Grabbing the outfit for Athena, she left and made her way to the bathroom.

"Athena I have you're outfit here, it's just outside the door. When you're dressed come to the sitting room and I'll help you with your hair." She announced before going back to finish her out outfit.

Not long after finishing her make-up she heard the soft patter of feet and turned to watch as Athena walked down the steps, she looked rather adorable in the simple dress done in grey with a the green belt around her waist that ended in a bow.

"You look great Athena; now let's get your hair ready." She said while motioning Athena over.

Gently brushing her black hair she smiled as the girl sat patiently. It wasn't long before she was pulling some hair back and grabbing a green ribbon and an elastic band. Tying the bit of hair up she then pulled the ribbon around the small ponytail and formed a bow. With that, she took the necklace and placed it around Athena's neck. After attaching it in place, she told her to get up and turn. Looking her up and down she was very happy with the results.

"Perfect, you're ready."

"Thanks Rowena, I really appreciate your help." Athena whispered causing Rowena to smile.

"No need to thank me." Rowena remarked before grabbing her boots and putting them on looking at the time, she realised that they had a haft an hour before they had to be at the palace.

Standing she went to her own jewelry box and opened it. Gently pulling a necklace from inside she put it around her neck then looked at Athena who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You look really beautiful Rowena." She whispered.

"Thanks Athena, now why don't we leave this place? We can go to London and have a bit of a treat before meeting the Queen." She said causing Athena to giggle and nod.

Summoning her staff, she extended her hand to Athena who swiftly took it and with that, they disappeared, leaving Hogwarts for London. Arriving Rowena made her staff disappear before she looked to Athena who was looking around with wide eyes.

"Come on, you want something special?" Rowena asked while pulling the child into the street.

"Um ice cream?" She asked causing Rowena to laugh but she agreed and soon they found a small ice cream stand and got some ice cream.

For the next twenty minutes, they walked around London a bit while eating their ice cream. When their time came to go to the palace, Rowena had to find them an empty alleyway to summon her staff. With a quick look around, they disappeared and appeared in the Queen's office only a minute early causing the Queen to smile.

Making her staff disappear Rowena gave a curtsy and Athena fallowed.

"Your majesty it is a pleasure to see you again." Rowena murmured.

"And a pleasure to see you Rowena and this must be Athena Black, the young lady you told me about. Welcome Athena to Buckingham Palace." The Queen stated causing Athena to blush.

"It is a pleasure to be here your majesty and thank you for letting me come with Rowena." Athena whispered her voice filled with shyness.

"There is no need to thank me, every child has the right to meet their parents and you my dear will be meeting your father after Rowena has spoken with him. I am sure she has her own questions and by the way she holds your hand I can only assume that she is very protective of you." The Queen remarked.

"I am." Rowena agreed earning a smile from Athena that had her heart worming.

"Well then I shall lead you to the room where he is staying. I'm afraid when he arrived he was not in the best shape or form, twelve years in Azkaban does that to a person." The Queen stated while leading them out of her office.

"I can only imagine." Rowena sighed.

"We had Healers come in and give him a full check-up. His mental stability is as stable as possible and the only reason or that is because of what he could do during his time in Azkaban. Sirius Black is an animagus and that is what saved his life." The Queen revealed causing Rowena to laugh.

"An animagus, Merlin we never thought of that. Dementors don't affect animals like they do humans, even if that animal is an animagus." Rowena laughed.

"Indeed, ah here we are, now he is not in the best shape but he is getting healthier." The Queen stated.

"I am sure of that, Athena you mind waiting out here. I will go in first and speak with him. When I come out I'll bring you in so you can meet him." Rowena stated earning a nod from Athena.

"Okay." She whispered.

With a nod from the Queen, she gave Athena a wink before opening the door and walking inside. Inside the room was quite, the only sound, which of the soft music playing from a small muggle radio in the corner. Against a wall beside a window was a bed and in that bed lay a man, a man she knew very well, as well as she could without ever speaking to him. Of course considering the last picture she had seen of the man had been a mug shot, before then a picture of him in her parents wedding, and he looked nothing like those two pictures though. Of course, he was nothing but skin and bones, although he looked healthier than he did in the mug shot. His hair was clean and cut to his shoulders, while there was no beard on his face.

Closing the door with a click she watched in amusement as his head shot up towards her and his eyes landed on her figure.

"Sirius Black." She greeted earning a frown. "My name is Rowena Potter, you wished to see me."

"You can't be my god daughter." He whispered causing her to frown. "My god-daughter had red hair."

At that, she smiled and shook her head before turning her hair from the black color it was to its original color, the dark red. As this happened, she noticed his shocked look.

"I'm a Metamorph, I normally have my black hair because nobody but a few knows about my ability, and they don't know that my natural hair color is red." She announced before turning her hair back to its black color.

"I guess you get from your Black blood." He remarked causing her to smirk.

"You wanted to speak to me." She said before sitting down on a chair.

"I… you seem rather calm about this, talking to me." He whispered.

"That's because I know the truth about you Sirius. I know you didn't betray my parents, I know that it was Pettigrew and I know you didn't kill those muggles. You are innocent of all crimes you were accused of. I have no reason to be afraid of you." She answered.

"How… how did you know about that?" He questioned causing her to laugh.

"To answer your question Sirius, you will have to take a magical Oath to not reveal anything I am going to tell you." She said causing him to blink in confusion. "I can't tell you if you don't Sirius."

"Alright, I Sirius Orion Black here by swear on my magic that I will not reveal any of what is told to me by Rowena Potter until she allows it, so may I swear it so be it." With that, a gold glow surrounded him showing that the vow was in motion. "Now what is it?"

"Impatient are we." Rowena teased before standing and walking around the room. "When I was younger, I was taken to a place while I was asleep. I met two other people who were there for the same reason I was. There I met a woman who changed my life forever. That night I became a Guardian, the Guardian of Souls." She stated before turning to Sirius who was looking at her in shock.

"What… you a Guardian... Impossible…" He whispered but just to show him she let her Guardian robe appear along with her staff. This had its effect as her godfather gaped at her completely shocked. Letting the robe and staff melt away, she gave him a smile. "This is how I knew; this is why you are getting a trial."

"I… wow… I have never met a guardian before. But I can't believe you… you're a guardian." Sirius whispered looking at her in shock.

"I might be a Guardian Sirius but I'm still me but I have questions I need you to answer, serious questions okay." Rowena stated while going and taking her seat again.

"Ask away."

"Your girlfriend, the one that disappeared before you were sent to Azkaban, was her name really Karin Stanly." She asked causing Sirius to frown.

"Why would you need to know that?"

"Because, just answer the question Sirius." She sighed.

"It wasn't her real name no; she used a fake name because Voldemort was after her. It was Amira Bones, she was Amelia and Edgar Bones' sister. Why do you need to know?" Sirius asked.

"Do you know why she disappeared?" she asked.

"No, no I don't." Sirius sighed while looking out the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there is somebody very important outside waiting to meet you." She said a smile forming on her lips.

"Who?" He asked.

"Her name is Athena, we did a Family ritual and it turns out you're a father." She answered causing his head to turn so fast he heard a crack.

"What!" He shouted causing her to laugh.

"She's a sweet girl, first year at Hogwarts." She laughed.

"A daughter…. I… what why did you have to do a Family Ritual, Amira would have told her." Sirius exclaimed.

"Not if Athena was raised in an orphanage. I'm sorry we don't know where her mother is." Rowena whispered all laughter leaving her.

"I… bloody hell, wait, you're a third year at Hogwarts, she's a first year… what houses are you in, Gryffindor?" Sirius asked causing Rowena to wince. She remembered her parents warning her about Sirius thoughts on Slytherin, what would he think with her and his only daughter in the house of the snakes.

"No… uh not Gryffindor." She answered.

"Ravanclaw?"

"No."

"Well Hufflepuff isn't that bad." Sirius remarked causing her to wince.

"Not Hufflepuff either, I was… well I was sorted into Slytherin and so was Athena." Rowena stated a worried look in her eyes.

"Slytherin…" Sirius whispered shock filling his eyes. "House of Snakes?"

"Yes, the house of Snakes." She stated keeping her eyes trained on him.

"Well… I guess… I guess I have to change a few of my views on Slytherin… I mean with my god-daughter and daughter being in Slytherin… Bloody hell I have a daughter…" He whispered causing Sirius to laugh. "Slytherin Merlin, it's going to get some getting used to."

"Do you want me to get her, I'm sure she's excited to meet you." Rowena said.

"Yes!"

Laughing Rowena stood and went to the door. Opening it, she let Athena enter and turned to her godfather whose eyes were on Athena.

"Sirius may I introduce to you your daughter, Athena Dorea Black."


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas everybody, here is your Christmas Present! Thought you might love a new chapter!

Chapter 9

**Sirius Black gives himself up to the Queen**

Last night the Queen announced to the wizarding world in a surprised announcement that Sirius Black gave himself up, appearing to her. He allowed himself to be questioned under veritaserum and a trial date has been set. The trial will be overlooked by all Heads of the wizengament, which means all the heads of Ancient and Noble house but they shall not decide the fate of Sirius Black, the Royal Magical Court shall but as it is law, each magical court must have a member of the wizengamot in their members. The Queen has yet to choose a member. Still, as most future Heads of Houses are at Hogwarts, certain students of Hogwarts are being summoned to oversee the presiding. The trial itself has been set for today, it seems like the Queen has no wish to fool around with this case.

List of people to be present:

Amelia Bones (Head of the DMLE and temporary head of the Bones Family)

Susan Bones (Future Head of the Bones Family)

Augusta Longbottom (Temporary Head of the Longbottom Family)

Neville Longbottom (Future head of the Longbottom Family)

Narcissia Malfoy (acting as head of the House of Malfoy as her husband is on business outside the country)

Elphias Doge

Griselda Marchbanks

Tiberius Ogden

Organ Crabbe

Barty Crouch Sr.

Astuce Goyle

Edgar Greengrass

Sever Nott

Christopher Zabini

Rowena Potter (Future Head of the Potter Family)

…

"Wow, imagine the reaction in the Great Hall." Ron whistled causing Rowena to laugh as she tried to get ready for the trial a head. She of course would have to wear robes and thankfully owned a nice set of them.

Pushing the curtains to her changing room aside she walked out only to be met with eyes as both Ron and Hermione looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just never seen in you such robes." Hermione remarked causing Rowena to frown but she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

For robes, they were rather modern. The under layer was actually a flowing skirt that was done in an ice blue color, the top layer was a long sleeved robe. He sleeves were wide like that of a kimono from Japan. It was a bit low cut but not too much and it had a slit that allowed the fabric to move and show of the skirt bellow it. It was trimmed in a thick ruin encrusted trim that was done in silver while the main part of the dress was dark blue. For shoes, she wore a simple pair of heeled blue pumps to give her some height.

"You look really great Rowena didn't think you could pull off such robes." Hermione remarked.

"I didn't either." Rowena sighed while going over and grabbing her silver jewelled belt. Wrapping it tightly around her waist she made sure it was in position before getting the rest of her appearance in order.

Taking her wand, she tapped her head causing her hair to curl into ringlets and then form a rather complicated hairdo. Finished with that she pulled a pendant from her box put it around her neck then grabbed the Potter family circlet, something every female head of house wore, or even future head of house wore to wizengamot meetings. With that in place, she did a bit of make up before turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Wow, you sure look different." Ron whispered but just then a knock was heard and then Professor Snape walked in. He seemed to freeze slightly the moment he saw Rowena but got over it.

"Miss Potter I have been asked to lead you to the Entrance hall so that you may leave with the others." He stated.

"Thank you Professor."

Going over she hurried up the steps and swiftly left the dorm. Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, she smiled as most of the students who passed them by stared at her in shock.

Arriving in the Entrance Hall she found the others waiting, also dressed in their family garb. Just then, Amelia Bones entered the hall.

"Is everybody present?" She questioned while looking over them. "Well, let us be on our way. We will be taking a portkey to get there."

With that they left the grounds of Hogwarts and in little time arrived at the Ministry. Following the Head of the DMLE, they walked into the Wizengamot to find multiple people already in their places.

Swiftly locating her seat, she had to smile at the fact that it was in-between the Longbottom chair and the Black chair. Going over she took her seat and Neville took his own next to his grandmother.

As the minutes began to pass, Rowena began to think about various things until at long last the trial began. The Queen entered the room and took her seat while her own Magical court took their seat as well.

"As the law states I must have a member of the wizengamot join the Royal Magical Court. I have gone through multiple files and I have decided to continue with the tradition. The Potter Family shall be the continuous member of the Royal Court as they have never failed in upholding the law." The Queen announced and with that statement done Rowena found her chair to have changed from the normal high backed chairs of the rest of the wizengamot to one that was rather more ornate.

"Your Majesty do you really think it best to choose a child as the representative in your court!" Somebody shouted earning whispers of agreement from most.

"The Potter family has served as members of my court for many centuries she might be young but she can learn and she will learn many things with these meetings and the lessons that will follow her involvement as a member of my court. Now then let us begin this trial, bring is Sirius Black." She ordered and with that order, the doors to the chamber opened and two guards walked in with Sirius in-between the two.

Rowena had to smile as she saw how well he was dressed. Sirius was taking this opportunity to show the rest of the wizarding world that you couldn't simply push him down to his knees and expect him to stay there. With his official Black Robes in order and in pristine condition, she was very happy to see that some people were giving him respectful looks, although those were few and far between.

As Sirius took his seat in the chair that sat in the center of the room, she waited patiently for things to commence.

"Sirius Black you have agreed to take Veritaserum, is that correct?" Came an elderly male voice that was the head of the Magical court.

"I did." He agreed.

"Then let it be administered."

Frowning slightly Rowena looked around the room before gently taking out her blue crystal wand, she flicked it and unknown to many, a ward against curses and controlling spells formed around Sirius to stop any meddling. Slipping her wand back into her pocket she clasped her hands together and watched as the web of lies the old Ministry had formed de-tangled itself and fell apart showing nothing but the truth.

By the end of the questioning, many of the wizengamot were enraged and Rowena had to hold herself back from shouting at them to be silent.

"A great injustice has befallen a member of my country. He has been sentenced to Azkaban for no crimes he has been accused of. For that, I order a full compensation to be met. Also one request to be met at full honors." The Queen announced causing silence to fall. "Lord Black what is your request?"

Standing from the chair he sat in Sirius looked around the room before his eyes landed on her causing a smile to form on his lips.

"My request is for the guardianship of Rowena Potter and Athena Black be placed to me as their rightful guardian. Rowena Potter is my goddaughter and Athena Black is my daughter. I have clam to both, higher than any here." He stated causing Rowena to gasp.

She didn't think he would actually request guardianship over her, Athena yes but her no.

"I object your majesty, how do we know if Lord Black is sane! To be given guardianship over two children is absurd. Firstly Rowena Potter is in a safe guardianship with the Zabini family, to pull her away from that would be mad!" Lord Zabini exclaimed.

"Lord Black mental state has been taken into consideration and my Healers have informed me that he is very much sane. I will agree to give Lord Black guardianship over his daughter and goddaughter." The Queen announced causing outrage to form. "Court adjourned."

With that declaration, Rowena smiled before rising to her feat with the others. It was over, an innocent man was free and for the first time in a long time, his life would be going back to normal. As their eyes met, he gave her a wink that she returned with a smile. Then she remembered the meeting between daughter and father.

Flashback:

Rowena smiled down at Athena who stood nervously at her side after her introduction. She could tell the young Black heir was nervous; after all, it wasn't every day you met a father that was supposed to be a convicted of murder but who was innocent. Looking up at her godfather, she clearly saw the shock that was lacing his face. Apparently being told you had a daughter but seeing it for real was two different things.

"Go on Athena." She whispered while gently pushing the first year forward.

With a hesitant look towards her Athena took more steps forward before she finally stood only inches from her father who still hadn't lost the shocked and amazed look on his face.

"I never… I never knew about you… I… Merlin's beard you… you look like me." He whispered causing Athena to blush and smile a bit. "You're mother… mother had red hair and… wow…"

"I never knew mum had red hair… I mean… um nice to meet you." Athena whispered and the moment she spoke it seem to push Sirius into happiness as with a chuckle he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug that had Athena squeaking in shock. But after a few moments the eleven year old wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his neck soft tremors running through her body showing that she was crying.

Smiling from her place near the door, Rowena watched on with hope filling her heart. At least one orphan still had a chance at finding a family that was truly hers.

End of Flashback

**Sirius Black innocent!**

**Earlier today, Sirius Black underwent his trial to see if he would be made a free man or forced to return to Azkaban. In attendance as you all well know from the earlier addition of the prophet, was Rowena Potter, the man's goddaughter and the Girl who lived. During this trial, Rowena Potter was chosen by the Queen to be made a member of the Magical Royal court just like many generations of Potters before her. Cry of objection ran through the courtroom at this announcement, shouts of Miss Potter being too young to be chosen. The Queen remained with her choice though by remarking that Miss Potter would be the best choice for the position. From there the trial began and the veritaserum given. With questions being asked only by the Queen herself the Wizengamot could only watch. Questions go as followed. **

**Queen: What is your name?**

**LB: Lord Sirius Orion Black**

**Queen: Well then Lord Black, are you a Death Eater?**

**LB: No.**

**Queen: Did you ever support Voldemort and his Death Eaters or even their ideas?**

**LB: Never.**

**Queen: Were you James and Lily Potter Secret Keeper? **

**LB: No.**

**Queen: Do you know who was the secret keeper and why people thought you were it?**

**LB: People thought I was the secret Keeper because that was the image we wanted to give to people; we switched to Pettigrew thought because we didn't think anybody would think the secret keeper was him. **

**Queen: What happened on November 1****st****?" **

**LB: I knew that Pettigrew was the traitor, we always suspected a traitor was in our midst We didn't think it would be Peter thought. November I finally caught up with him and we shouted. I started to shout about how I had betrayed James and Lily then he cut off his own finger and blew up the street. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, for twelve years the people of our world have thought that Sirius Black was the murderer and betrayer of the Potter Family when in fact it was the man we celebrated as a hero. In the end, Sirius Black was given a full pardon and compensation. He was also given one request. He requested Guardianship over his goddaughter, Rowena Potter and his Daughter, a person we have no information on, Athena Black. Against the wishes of some members in the wizengamot, he was given guardianship over both girls. Rowena Potter had been under the temporary guardianship of the Zabini Family while the little information we know on Athena Black tells us that she was in an orphanage. **

Severus Snape was not a happy man. For the past three years, he had come to care for Rowena Potter as though she was a part of his family, but now all that would fall apart, the girl would come to hate him because of Black. The man would poison her mind and turn her against him the moment he knew that he was her Head of House. Then there was Athena Black, she trusted him as her Head of House but the moment her father knew of him her mind would turn from respect to hate.

"Why is it that Black can always screw things up even when he doesn't even know it." He sighed before turned his head to stair at a picture of his current Quidditch team. In the center was his seeker, his prized seeker, Rowena Potter. Decked in her Quidditch uniform a brilliant smile on her face she looked like her mother with the exception of her black hair.

Shaking his head, he drew a deep breath before letting it out. Maybe he was just over reacting and since when did he care about the thoughts of others he was the head of Slytherin, he expected hatred to come his way.

"Black is going to be the death of me." He sighed before taking a sip from the brandy he had poured moments ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rowena groaned softly as her head hit the Slytherin table. It was far too early in the morning for her to be up especially with the night she had.

"Hey Row don't be like that, we're playing our first match today, Slytherin vrs. Gryffindor!" Rodney exclaimed while throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Too early, shut up." She growled causing the rest of the team to chuckle.

"No need to be that way love, you'll see once you're out there you'll wake up." Terence announced.

"I am sure there is a reason you are so tired Miss Potter." Came a male voice that had Rowena turning to see her Head of House standing behind her.

"Didn't sleep well last night sir." She answered earning a frown of disapproval.

"Well then kindly make sure you will be able to perform to your best abilities during this game, wouldn't want to… disappoint your new guardian." He murmured in a dangerous voice that had Rowena's head turned to see Sirius walking into the hall, speaking with the Head of Gryffindor. Since the last time she had seen him, she could clearly tell that he was feeling much better. He had more meet on his bones then before and was very well groomed. He wore a set of handsome dark blue robes and had a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Came an exclamation that had her smiling as she spotted Athena running across the hall towards her father who with a might roar picked her up and swung her around.

"Puppy! Wow I think you might have grown on me there kiddo, you're heavier than before." Sirius joked.

"Not true!" Athena exclaimed before hugging him. "Dad I want you to meet all my friends!"

"He has come to watch you play, as he was informed that you were on the Quidditch Team. Parents of players are, off course, allowed to visit." Professor Snape remarked.

"Thank you Professor, I'll make sure to be awake, and you have nothing to worry about, Gryffindor won't win this match." She told him causing a small smile to form on his lips before it vanished and he walked away.

"Excuse me guys best go great my godfather before he's forced to wear a brightly colored dress by the first years." She said while standing.

Going over to her godfather and god sister, she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to her, his smile growing.

"Didn't know you were coming to watch little old me play Quidditch." She teased causing him to chuckle.

"Well somebody decided to not tell her guardian that she played Quidditch. I had to learn when Minerva came to my house to give me a run down on what you have been doing for the past two years of your education and to inform me that you are on your house team. It's going to be different voting for Slything. Used to play for Gryffindor myself." He remarked causing her to laugh.

"Ah little lion you want a mouse to play with?" She teased causing him to pout.

"I prefer dog thank you very much. So come to save me from the first years?"

"Very much so, hey Athena you and the others should go before the rest of Slytherin house to the stands so that you can get a good seat. Wouldn't want my god sister missing out on seeing me catch the snitch now would we." She chirped causing Athena to smile brightly.

"That's a good idea, come on guys we should go and get the best seats!" She exclaimed and with that Athena and the rest of the First years were gone but to her utter shock she didn't leave the Great Hall, she actually went to the various house tables to get the other first years and as a year group they left the hall.

"Never saw that before." Sirius whispered.

"Me either, uh… you want to meet my team?" She asked.

"Sure." He agreed following her as she led him to the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Sirius this is my captain and one of the chasers, Marcus Flint." Rowena introduced as Flint stood and shook Sirius hand.

"Sirius Black, Gryffindor Beater when in school." Flint remarked causing Sirius to chuckle.

"That's me."

"We have Adrian Pucey, Chaser, Terence Higgs, Chaser, Miles Bletchley, our amazing Keeper, Rodney Colden, Beater and Edgar Edenburg, Beater." She continued.

"Is it weird voting for Slytherin?" Terence asked.

"Sort off is, I'm afraid I'm a diehard Gryffindor, all my family's been sorted in Slytherin, I was the lone white dog not sorted there. Not ashamed that my daughter and Goddaughter are there though, I'm proud of them anywhere they go." He stated causing Rowena to blush crimson and for the team to smirk at her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." She muttered before pulling his arm and leading him to another section of the table where her friends were sitting. "Sirius may I introduce you to Hermione Granger-Roselyn. Then we have Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy."

"Cissa's kid, well you look like your father." Sirius remarked causing Draco to sigh.

"Draco's a sweat heart, his more like his mother then his father." Rowena said causing Draco to send her a smile that she returned.

"Alright and these two?" Sirius asked.

"Ronald and Ginny Wealsey, Ginny's a second year." Rowena said causing Sirius to gap.

"Weasleys in Slytherin, bloody hell!" He exclaimed causing the two Weasleys to laugh.

"Trust us it was a shock to our families as well. Nice to meet Rowena's godfather, you'll be watching the game won't you?" Ron asked.

"Came here for that reason." He remarked causing her to smile.

"Well you better hold onto your wand before you lose it because the moment you see Row fly you'll be amazed. She's the best flier I know." Ron stated causing Rowena to blush even more then she was.

"I can believe that, her father was an amazing flier, he played Chaser during his time at Hogwarts." Sirius chuckled.

"Rowena we best go, need to get ready for the game!" Edgar shouted causing her to look at her team.

"Alright." She agreed. "Sorry I best go, see you guys soon!"

"Luck Rowena!" Daphne exclaimed as Rowena ran off to catch up with her team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this year's first Quidditch Match, its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Lee Jordan exclaimed causing the stadium to erupt into cheers. "This year I can feel that it's going to a year to remember, with Oliver Wood hoping to win the cup for his last year, we can expect quite a bit of competitiveness from Gryffindor. Now to introduce the teams! First Gryffindor! We have the Oliver Wood as Keeper and Captain, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet and Katie Bell as Chasers! Fred and George Weasley as the terribly duo Beaters and lastly this years Seeker, Terrance Snort!"

As the team flew up into the sky those voting for Gryffindor cheered while those voting for Slytherin boo'd.

"Now for the Slytherin team, we have Marcus Flint Chaser and Captain! Adrian Pucey, Chaser! Terence Higgs, Chaser! Miles Bletchley Keeper! Rodney Colden Beater! Edgar Edenburg Beater! But last we have the youngest Seeker of the century, Rowena Potter!" Justin introduced and with a flurry of silver and green, the team flew into the arena and took their positions. "For the past eight years Slytherin has won the Quidditch cup, but will it last this year or will Gryffindor finally over throw the house of Snakes!"

In the stands, Sirius watched his goddaughter with a critical eye. The girl looked like a natural up in the sky and he had to admit she looked perfect in the silver and green of Slytherin.

"So Black come to see my Slytherin perform." Came a snide voice that had him turning to see his school enemy sitting there. Growling Sirius was about to remark but just than the game began.

"I've come to watch my goddaughter Snape." With that, he turned his attention back to the game but before he could concentrate on it, Snape spoke to him.

"If you even think if hurting her or Athena Black you will have to deal with me. You might be there guardian now but I am their Head of House, they are in my house, they are Slytherin." He hissed.

"I will never hurt my goddaughter or my daughter Snape, I am not my mother." He growled back.

"Slytherin scores!" Came a shout that had them both moving away from each other.

Looking around, Rowena frowned as she tried to spot the golden snitch. Not far from her was the Gryffindor Seeker. He seemed to be looking at her more than anything meaning he was waiting for her to do the first move; he wanted to get the snitch after she spotted it. Smirking at his idiocy, she decided to teach him a lesson. Spinning her broom a bit, she pulled a dive and not far behind her was the Gryffindor Seeker. Going as low to her broom as she could she kept her eyes on the ground which continued to get closer and closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like Potter has spotted the snitch and is going after it. Not far behind her is the Gryffindor Seeker! Holly shit look at the speed Potter's going at and she's getting closer and closer to the ground!" Jordan shouted but seconds before Rowena would crash she rose and pulled at her stick, which rose and to the amazement of many she pulled out of the dive, her feet grazing the grass but unlike her, Gryffindors Seeker was not so lucky with a horrible crash he crashed into the ground. "Holly crap! Ladies and gentlemen it looks like Potter has just performed a Wronsky Feint!"

Smirking Rowena slowed her broom down and looked to were the other Seeker had crashed to see the dust clearing. It was clear that Gryffindor would not be going with that seeker for the rest of the game seeing as he looked to be knocked out. Just then, she spotted what she need and with a burst of speed, sped after it. It didn't take long for her to catch the golden ball and with cheers Slytherin won the first game of the year, three hundred and fifty points to one hundred.

Landing on the ground she laughed as Flint slapped her back a broad smirk on his face.

"Damn strait Rowena, do you have any idea what you pulled back there. Never seen a better Wronsky Feint done at Hogwarts in my life. That was brilliant!" He exclaimed causing her to laugh.

"It felt great!" She exclaimed the hi of winning the game making her rather giddy.

"That was brilliant girl, you doing that Feint and the Beaters pulling a Dopplebeater Defence was brilliant. We ruled that game!" Pucey cheered.

"Let's go get changed, party in Slytherin common room." Flint stated and with laughs and cheers, the team left the field.

Entering her changing room Rowena got out of her Quidditch robes and turned the shower on. With a smile, still on her face, she started to wash and after that was done, she got dressed in her uniform. Leaving the changing room, she was met by Sirius and Athena who were smiling at her.

"That was so cool Rowena! You were amazing! I mean I've never seen Quidditch before but that was amazing!" Athena exclaimed before hugging her. "The way you did that dive, and how you pulled out of it was so cool and scary at the same time!"

"That was brilliant Rowena, I've never seen anybody your age ever pull that move with that great of a success." Sirius said causing Rowena to smile. "I also must say congratulations on winning the first match of the year."

"Thank you Sirius."

"Your father would be proud, your mother though would be screaming at you for scaring her pants off. All in all well done." Sirius chuckled causing Rowena to laugh.

"Come on we should make our way back to the castle. I don't know about you but after that game I'm starved." Rowena remarked earning a chuckle from Sirius and a giggle from Athena.

"Let's go kiddo, can't keep Slytherins star Seeker from a winning meal.

Walking towards the castle, Sirius held his goddaughter broom as she and Athena babbled on about Quidditch, Rowena explaining more of the game to her. Looking at it, Sirius recognized it as the Nimbus 2000. It wasn't the newest broom but it wasn't very old either. He knew what the newest broom was, the Firebolt. Well the newest broom in Europe. Some of his connections, which he recently got into contact with again, had informed him of a new broom in Jamaica that was faster than even the Firebolt, being tested against it in various stages of improvement. Looking at Rowena, he gave a smirk.

"I remember the one time a wealthy benefactor gave money to the orphanage. We were brought on a picnic and allowed to ride the horses. I loved ridding the horses; it felt as though I was flying." Athena told them. "I tried flying in flying lessons but I didn't like it as much as horseback riding."

"So you like horses I didn't know that." Rowena remarked.

"I love horses, I wish I had my own horse but that would be too much. I'm perfectly happy with my kitten." She stated causing Rowena to smile proudly.

"Kitten?" Sirius questioned looking rather worried.

"Rowena bought it for me when I first got here and she learned I didn't have enough money to buy a pet. It's a black kitten and I named her Paddy." Athena answered causing Rowena to laugh as she just realised what she had done.

"Ah." Sirius whispered while sending a sad look Rowena's way that she ignored.

Entering the entrance Hall they were about to go into the Great Hall when suddenly they were stopped.

"Sirius." Came a soft voice that had them all turning to see Professor Lupin standing there, looking a bit paler then usual but apart from that in good form.

"Remus." Sirius breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I teach at Hogwarts… what are you doing here? I mean you…" "I was cleared of all charges…" Sirius whispered before remembering that both Rowena and Athena were there. "Hey why don't you guys go into the Great Hall? I need to talk with your Professor."

"Sure." Rowena agreed understanding what Sirius was requesting.

Taking Athena, she disappeared into the Great hall leaving the two old friends alone.

"I guess you didn't hear about my trial." Sirius remarked.

"I heard about it, didn't know you were freed… I mean it was during well you known." Remus muttered causing Sirius to sigh.

"Right, well I was proven innocent and given custody of Rowena and Athena."

"Athena Black? She's actually you're daughter!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm a father." Sirius chuckled and although the weird sensation was still there only time would tell if things would return to normal between the only two true Marauders alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE: I understand that I have not been updating as much as I would, and others would like, but with the end of the school year coming up very quickly we are going hyper-speed on all sorts of things. We even have one real project on the go and I would really like to win the project. Here's hoping you all like the chapter. **

Chapter 11

With October ending and Halloween going without much happening, November came and passed with even less time. As the Christmas Vacation started to approach, Rowena was quite exited. Sirius had told her and Athena that they would be coming to his place for Christmas and that they had been formally invited to attend the Zabini New Year's ball.

As Rowena was in the library looking over various Books to see which ones would be better to bring with her to study Lord Blackthorn appeared in his frame.

"Ah Rowena, you excited to be spending a Christmas with family?" He asked.

"Very excited I mean I've spent Christmas' with the Zabini's and it was amazing but to spend Christmas with Sirius and Athena will be one to remember, I can only imagine what we'll be doing." She answered before taking a series of books from the shelves.

"So Lord Blackthorn, where have you been, haven't seen much of you this year." She said while placing the books on a table and sitting down.

"I have been observing the students, trying to find the perfect time to reveal my house to this school." He answered causing Rowena's eyes to widen in shock.

"When that happens, does that mean that Ron, Hermione and I will be known as students of your house?" She asked.

"Yes you will be known as students of my house but after a story is told. It won't happen this year though." He stated causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you think… do you think there are other students who belong to your house?" She asked.

"There might be, but I have no idea." He answered causing Rowena to frown. "Well you best get back to packing my dear, wouldn't want you to be stuck packing into the later hours of the night for tomorrow."

"Of course Lord Blackthorn." She agreed before taking the books and leaving the library.

Arriving at her trunk, she dumped the books into her trunk before going back to packing her things. It took her a good hour to pack what she would need and when she finished she slumped into the sofa of the living room and drew a sigh of relief.

"Merlin I hate packing." She sighed.

"You and me both." Hermione sighed as she joined her on the sofa. "Well at least it's done."

"Agreed." Rowena muttered.

…

"All students to the Hogwarts express! All students!" Called Professor McGonagall as the students returning home for the Holidays gathered on the platform. Rowena swiftly put her own trunk on the train and helped Athena put her own then Paddy's cage and Hedwigs cages. Turning to look up at the castle, she drew a deep breath before climbing on and helping Athena on after her.

Sitting down Rowena drew her cloak closer. It was rather cold outside; with the snow falling thickly, she was ever glad she had her favorite cloak wrapped around her. Looking to Athena, she saw her shivering form and beckoned her over before wrapping her with her cloak.

"It's so cold." Athena whispered.

"It is, but soon the heat in the train will settle in and we'll be better." She stated but just then the door to their compartment opened and Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Hermione joined them.

"Merlin today is cold!" Daphne exclaimed as she put her own trunk on the shelves and took her seat.

"Bloody train, if only it would get a move on, we could get some heat." Draco muttered while taking his own seat.

Just then, the final call was announced before the doors to the train slammed closed and with the sound of the horn, they were on their way.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the warmth to arrive and within moments of leaving the group were warm and happily discussing their plans for Christmas Vacation. When they arrived at the platform, the group had played a series of exploding snap, several games of chest and had discussed numerous subjects.

"We've arrived; come on Athena I'll help get our trunks down, you can carry the cages." Rowena stated and swiftly started to get the trunks down.

Athena swiftly took Hedwigs cage and then Paddy's cage before looking at Rowena who was getting the last trunk down. With that, they got off the train. Waiting for the others, they decided to head towards the barrier as a group. Once everybody was off the train, they were on their way.

"Train hard there Potter!" Flint ordered as she passed him by. "Can't lose to Gryffindor!"

"Got it Flint!" She shouted back while shaking her head in exasperation.

Arriving at the barrier the group went through in sections with Athena and Rowena being last. Arriving on the other side they were swiftly welcomed by Sirius who pulled them into tight hugs.

"Merlin I missed the both of you." He grunted.

"Misted you to Daddy." Athena whispered while Rowena just kissed her godfather cheek.

"So are you both ready to go?" He asked while letting go and standing straighter.

"Not so soon Lord Black!" Came a female voice Rowena knew very well. Turning around she instantly saw Cassandra bustling over to her to give her a hug. "Oh hello Rowena dear."

"Hi Cassandra." Rowena greeted.

"We were sad when we learned you wouldn't be staying with us for the Christmas Vacation but we understand. We are happy that you will be able to make it for the new year's ball though, of course your guardian and his daughter are invited as well." She stated.

"Thank you Cassandra, for everything. I mean you guys did so much for me." She whispered before hugging the woman again.

"If you need anything darling, come to me okay, don't worry I will always be there for you." Cassandra whispered before pulling away and letting Narcissia hug her.

"You be nice, don't let Lord Black intimidate you too much." She whispered.

"Sirius won't Narcissia."

"Well if he ever does, just go to Cassandra and I will have a talk with him for you. No cousin of mine will be a brute." She remarked causing Rowena to blink, cousin. Sirius and Narcissia were cousins.

"Come on Rowena, we best go." Sirius announced while sending Narcissia and Cassandra blank looks that the woman glared at.

Leaving the train station both Rowena and Athena were rather excited. Every time they had asked Sirius about what they were doing for Christmas Holidays they were told that it would be a surprise. I hope that now they would be told.

"Sirius where are we going?" Rowena asked causing Sirius to smirk.

"Well the first part of the vacation we are going to be going out of the country. I think we all need a bit of sunshine and time away from England and the press. I had Gringotts draw us up some passports and I bought us some tickets." Sirius announced causing the girls to gasp. "Don't worry about clothes; we'll buy you guy's things when we get there. Now our flight leaves in an hour and I know you both will love where we are going. It's going to be filled with sun, beaches and water you can swim in all day and night!"

"Wow, I've never been out of the country before." Athena whispered eyes wide with amazement.

"I know, that why we're going, I don't think Rowena has been to the tropics either so why not do so as a family." Sirius stated before leading them into a dark alley and shrinking all their things. "We're going to have to app…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I have seen Apparation and I will not do it." Rowena stated before summoning her staff. "Where do we need to go?"

"Airport." Sirius answered a bit confused but his confusion disappeared as they disappeared and reappeared at London's airport.

"Being a Guardian pays off." Rowena announced while vanishing her staff.

"Brilliant, you're going to have to tell me a bit more about your job there Row." Sirius teased causing Rowena to smile.

…

Rowena drew a sigh of relaxation as she traced the sand under her fingers. It was amazing how just one day on the beach could relax you so much. They had arrived at their destination the night before. Their flight had taken them to Fiji but from their they had to take a magical boat that would bring them to another island, this one was a purely magical island that not many people in Europe knew about, mostly because of the bazar that was on the island. The bazar was a large market place that sold many items, some of questionable background. Still it was a beautiful island, with sun kissed beaches perfectly blue sea and amazing wild life. Sirius had bought a property on the island before he had been sentenced to Azkaban.

"Rowena! Dad said that we need to go shopping!" Athena exclaimed as she ran over, wearing one of her old swimsuits she had bored the younger girl.

"Did he?" She whispered before sighing in sadness. "Alright, guess you can't keep wearing my shrunken stuff now can you." She teased before getting up and ruffling her dark red hair.

For their vacation on paradise, she had decided to go with her natural hair color, mostly because she missed it terribly and also because she felt more relaxed. Thankfully to go with her red hair she had a few articles of clothing such as the bikini she wore at the time, which was a sea foam green triangle bikini that had a ruffled bikini tip with golden starfishes. Grabbing her sarong she tied it in a not at the front before getting her flip-flops on. Gathering her towel she vanished it to the house before braiding her hair into a side braid.

"Alright let's go." She agreed while pulling her sunglasses down to shield her eyes.

"I can't wait, dad says there are so many cool things on the Bazar, I wonder if I can get anything." Athena babbled as they walked to meet Sirius who was waiting for them.

"I'm sure you'll be getting quite a few things today kiddo, the shopping trip is for you considering you don't have much clothing." Rowena remarked causing Athena to blush.

"I see you found our beach loving friend Athena!" Sirius exclaimed as he spotted them walking over.

"Yep, she was on the beach soaking up the sun but I got her to come." Athena exclaimed while running over to her father who smiled at her.

"Hey now, I came without too much convincing." She exclaimed causing the two Blacks to laugh.

"Come on girl's time for some shopping." Sirius announced before taking Athena's hand and wrapping an arm around his goddaughter's shoulders. "I can treat my two girls to whatever they want."

Arriving at the Bazar the trio started to look around, as they found stuff they like they were bought even with the constant exclamations that he didn't have to, Sirius didn't listen. It was funny to watch and as the spectators watched on most smiled or laughed.

Arriving at a jewelry stand, Rowena looked around for a bit until she spotted some bangles that caught her attention. Going over she gently picked them up.

"Ah the missy has an eye for the bangles I see." Came a soft voice that had her looking up to see an elderly woman standing there. "Those were made in India and were said to have belonged to a Guardian. Does the Missy know what a Guardian is? The Guardian of the Door of Death, Guardian of Dreams and the Guardian of Souls, all legends amongst the people of the world, said to be powerful magic folk chosen by a goddess to protect the world against evils. Of course there hasn't been a Guardian seen or heard about for many centuries."

"I would like to buy these." Rowena stated but just then, Sirius arrived at her side and spotted the bangles.

"How much for them?" He asked.

"Ten galleons." The woman answered and with a nod, Sirius handed them over.

Gently placing them on her wrist, Rowena looked them over before shaking her head. If they had belonged to a Guardian then she would have known still they were nice bangles and she didn't mind the extra wait on her wrist.

"Well with a lot of shopping done you girls want to get something to eat?" Sirius asked earning nods from the duo.

Looking around they found a restaurant and swiftly were seated. Like most restaurants on the island, the food consisted of seafood. Thankfully, none of them was allergic or hated the stuff. As they ordered their meals, they spoke to each other, Athena mainly babbling on about various things. Rowena found it amusing how just a few months ago the girl had been shy and quite but the moment she had a father in her life she became bubbly and talkative. It was cute.

"Alright here we go, for the good gentlemen here we have Lobster with alfredo, for the youngest miss we have shrimp alfredo and for the young lady we have the sea food platter." Their waitress announced before leaving.

"So Dad what happens after this?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well Christmas is nothing without the snow so we will be going to one my winter properties, there we'll celebrate Christmas and spend the rest of our time there with the exception of New Year's Eve where we have been kindly invited to attend the Zabini's New Year's Ball." Sirius answered causing Rowena to smile at the mention of her friend and the ball that she had started to look forward to every year.

"Wow a ball, really!" Athena exclaimed.

"Yep so you and Rowena will need to get beautiful dresses so that you're the diamonds of the ball." Sirius announced causing Athena's eyes to widen.

"It's a masked ball this year again." Rowena remarked causing Athena to look at her questioningly.

"Have you been to a ball already Rowena?" She asked.

"Yes, twice. I've been to the Zabini's since I entered the Wizarding world." She answered causing Sirius to blink. "Before your dad got guardianship over me the Zabini's had temporary guardianship."

"OH!" Athena exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait people. I guess I've just not been into the story! Its not very long chapter but I hope you guys still like it. **

Chapter 12

Blaise Zabini was restless, tonight was the Christmas Ball and Rowena would be coming with her godfather and god-sister. Of course his mother was on edge, and his father as well. After all Rowena had spent unsupervised time with Sirius Black who only months ago had been in Azkaban. Who knew how sane he was!

"Blaise what has you so nervous?" Came a male voice that caused him to turn to see Draco standing there, dressed in impressive black robs, with him was Ron, Hermione, Daphne and Ginny. Each girl was dressed to impress in gowns of blue, red and green. On their faces were beautiful masks.

"He's nervous because Rowena spent the Christmas Halls with Sirius Black." Hermione answered causing Ron to smirk and the others to shake their heads.

"I would understand then, who knows if Black is still affected by Azkaban he could be insane for all we know." Daphne remarked.

"Well it does run in the family, I mean the Black side that is. Most members have some insanity in them, some show more then others." Draco remarked earning a snort from Ron.

"So does that mean we need to look out for you Draco? Wouldn't want you going insane now would we." He joked causing Hermione to laugh softly and Daphne to hid a snort as Draco glared lightly at his red haired friend.

But just then the door bell rang causing everybody to turn to the doors. Swiftly Blaise went over and opened to see other visitors walk in. Greeting them Draco led them to the ball room while Blaise let a sigh leave his lips.

"Now, now Blaise no need to look dejected its New Years eve after all." Came a female voice that had Blaise and everybody else looking to the entrance to see Rowena standing there covered in a winters cloak that Narcissia had given her, hood pulled over her head. Behind her was her godfather, Sirius wearing a black cloak and beside her was Athena who was covered in a green cloak.

"Row!" He exclaimed before remembering his manners and bowing. "I mean welcome Rowena."

"Oh Blaise, you know you don't need to be formal with me." Rowena remarked before hurrying over and giving Blaise a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He returned before she moved on to great the others while he greeted both Blacks formally.

As he turned to talk to Rowena though he saw her discarded her cloak revealing her dress of the night and he couldn't help but gap in shock.

"Wow Row! You look amazing!" Hermione exclaimed taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Thanks Mione, you to. So how was your Christmas break up to date?" Rowena asked as the girls all moved into the ball room leaving the men to watch them go.

"Damn girls, strait to gossip." Draco muttered causing Sirius who stood not far to snort.

"You wouldn't believe how much gossip a girl could do." He remarked catching their attention. "Not to mention the amount of information they can get, merlin their great information gatherers, well shall we enter the hall?"

"Of course this way Lord Black." Blaise stated catching onto his duties at once and leading the group into the hall were everybody was already gathered, enjoying the night dancing away.

As they entered the room Sirius was soon welcomed by others while the Rowena was hurriedly hugged by Narcissia and Cassandra who gave her hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Its good to see you dear, you've grown since the last I saw you." Cassandra remarked earning a smile from Rowena.

"Its good to see you to Mrs Zabini, Mrs Malfoy." Rowena returned.

"Now dear none of that, you can still call us Cassandra and Narcissia and you know you're always welcomed at Zabini Manor." Cassandra remarked.

"I know and thank you." Rowena murmured, grateful.

"Well now dear I must go great your godfather, be good children!" Lady Zabini stated before she and Narcissia left to greet Sirius who looked a bit strained.

"Sirius is not used to this." Rowena remarked earning a chuckle from Draco.

"Of course not, almost twelve years in Azkaban would make any person hesitant of big crowds." He stated.

"Its not just that, Sirius was never one for the big balls that the Purebloods hosted, you know that he didn't see eye too eye with his family." Rowena remarked. "He's here for me." She whispered.

"That is nice of him to come when he is clearly not used to it, but I'm sure he'll feel fine after a short time." Hermione whispered to her. "Look mostly light sided families are going near him, the Bones, the Longbottoms and such."

"Well at least that's something." Rowena sighed before her attention was taken by Blaise who asked her to dance.

Giving in she extended her hand and swiftly her feet were swept under her as she and Blaise danced with multiple other partners.

"Its nice to have you back at the manor even if its for such a short time. Hasn't been the same this year." Blaise remarked causing her to smile. "Mum has been worried about you though."

"She doesn't need to worry, I'm fine, Sirius is fine and so is Athena." Rowena remarked earning a chuckle from Blaise.

"I think its more or less the fact that she is probably still a bit peeved by the fact that your godfather was able to take you away for so long without anybody being able to get a hold of you. I think she's still worried about his mental health." Blaise remarked earning a smile from Rowena.

"I understand her concern but its fine, Sirius was checked by Medical specialist and was seen fit to perform his duties as guardian. Plus I'm not a little girl he can just boss around." Rowena remarked earning a chuckle from Blaise as they twirled.

"I know, trust me I know. So did Christmas with him go well?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yes, we arrived back in England on Christmas eve and were able to decorate the big tree that we cut down. It was nice and we had quite a lot of fun. Thank you for your gift." She whispered earning a grin from her friend.

"I'm glad you liked it, I loved the gift you sent me, it will be really useful to have a wand hoslter." Blaise stated before giving her a wink. "Wearing it now."

At another end of the hall, Sirius watched as his goddaughter danced with the Zabini boy that was her friend. They seemed to be getting along rather well in all honesty. Just then a glass was pressed into his hand and he looked to see that it was Narcissia who was looking at him.

"You look healthy Sirius." She remarked.

"Rowena's doing, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be eating as healthy and as much as I should." He remarked earning a smile from Narcissia.

"She's such a sweet heart that child. I can only assume that things went well for your first vacation as a family, you her and you daughter?" Narcissia remarked.

"It went very well, the girls enjoyed everything that we did and we had lots of fun. Narcissia why did you get interested in my daughter, I know your husband, he wouldn't approve, after all he is a Death Eater, ops I'm sorry did I say that out load." Sirius exclaimed fairing shock and earning a glare from Narcissia.

"I am bound to Lucius through marriage, doesn't mean I like the man. I don't want Draco to end up like the man and was grateful when he became friends with all those children, it shows that he doesn't care about the pureblood nonsense my oh so lovable husband sprouts." Narcissia hissed.

"Oh then when was the last time you spoke with Andromeda?" Sirius asked causing the blond woman to freeze and look at him in shock before turning away.

"Andromeda wants nothing to do with me." She whispered.

"You're her sister Narcissia, visit her for once in your life, before its to late." Sirius muttered before leaving his cousin in thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Alright as i re-read over Prisoner of Azkaban I found that there was not much action. I basically took away the dementors, the threat of Sirius Black and was left with nothing. So I decided that this would be a good idea. I just hope you guys don't hate it!**

**Chapter 13**

"Were's my potion book!"

"Were's my broom! Flint will kill me if I don't show up with my broom!"

"My socks!"

Black Manor was a mess as two girls tried to finished their last minute packing. Meanwhile the only man of the house let a sigh leave his lips as he sat on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Girls." He muttered before a crash was heard causing him to wince.

"I'm okay!" Athena shouted.

An hour later the trio finally arrived at the platform and got their possessions onto the train. It was a rather tearful good bye between the two girls and Sirius but as the train began to move they waved and then took their seats with the others of their compartment.

"Back to school we go." Hermione remarked before Ron offered up a game of cards that everybody swiftly jumped into to play.

it wasn't long before the trolley past and the group baught a few items but as they neared Hogwarts something odd happened, the train was shaken, causing them all to fall to one side.

"What the hell was that!" Daphne exclaimed.

Hurriedly getting up, Rowena had to hold onto the window ledge as once again the train was shaken. As she looked out the window her eyes grew wide at what she saw, there holding onto the train as though it was a toy was a giant, a really, really big giant.

"We have a problem." Rowena remarked weakly, theirs a giant playing with the train."

"WHAT!" Draco screamed before hurrying to her side and looking at the giant in shock and fear. "This isn't good!"

As soon as he said that though the train was pulled towards the giant sending Draco and Rowena out of the train, which earned screams of terror not only from them but from their friends as well. Thankfully they were both able to grasp onto the window with one hand.

"Get us back in the train!" Draco shouted, fear lacing his voice.

Thankfully the duo were pulled into their compartment by their friends but others were not so lucky. A first year hadn't been able to get a hold of the edge and was falling towards the ground, screaming!

"Marisa!" Athena screamed but she was soon pushed aside as Rowena jumped out of the train broom in her hands plunging towards the falling girl.

In the nick of time she was able to catch the falling first year and get her on the broom before hovering over in place. The first year clung to her back as she looked up at the rather large giant. What the hell where they supposed to do!

"Marisa, I need you to hold on tight okay, I'll get us back to the train." She stated earning a petrified nod from the first year before she zoomed up towards the train.

Arriving at the compartment Blaise and Draco helped Marisa into the train before it was once again rocked by the giant.

"What the hell are we going to do!" Blaise shouted fear gripping at his heart.

"We need to get the giant away from the train!" Came male shouts as the Weasley twins joined her side, each on their own broom, they were soon followed by the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team members.

"We need to get its attention off the train so that it could move and get away from here, good catch by the way Potter." Wood complimented.

"Thanks Wood and I have an idea, lets play catch the Quidditch players!" Rowena stated earning nods of agreement the two teams flew towards the giant and with their wands out sent stunning hexes towards it taking its attention off the train and placing it on them.

"Catch us if you can!" The twins shouted before they zoomed off causing the giant to fallow them allowing the train enough time to get moving once again. Inside the train the group of friends watched with fear as their the Quidditch players disappeared with the giant, the train moving at a faster speed towards the castle.

It wasn't long before they arrived and the students ushered into the castle while the head Prefects explained the situation. Just as Blaise and the others were about to go into the castle the Quidditch players arrived and landed on solid ground.

"Rowena!" Athena screamed before breaking free of the group and running towards Rowena who swiftly pulled her into a hug.

"Athena, you okay?"

"You scared me! I was so scared that you wouldn't come back, that giant could have hurt you!" Athena cried tears falling form her eyes as she clung to her older sister like figure.

"OH kiddo I wouldn't have left you, you don't need to worry about that." Rowena whispered.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch players, what on earth gave you the notion that you could just fly off with a giant on your heels! Do you know how much danger you put yourselves in!" Minerva McGonagall shouted, face pale yet eyes filled with worry and anger.

"Professor if we wouldn't have done that the entire train would have been derailed off that bridge and students would be dead, we did what we needed to do to save the students!" Wood exclaimed.

"We were able to get the Giants attention and lead it away from the train giving it enough time to get away, from there we were able to get away from the giant fast enough to evade capture." Flint stated voice hard but to the point.

"Professor McGonagall with all du respect we couldn't sit back and let countless students die, and they would have if the giant hadn't take its attention off the train. If we're going to be punished for that then so be it, it will be a punishment I will gladly bare." Johnson stated earning a look from her Head of House.

"But Po..." George Weasley started but stopped as Rowena kicked him in the ankles causing him to wince. Thankfully the professors didn't notice.

"You were saying Weasley?" Professor Snape questioned.

"Nothing." George muttered while looking at Rowena who was looking at her Head of House.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, the students have a point, if they wouldn't have acted things would have been very different, for now return to your dorms, we will see what sort of punishment you lot will earn tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore stated earning nods before the two teams entered the castle, Rowena holding Athenas hand.

As they got far enough George turned to Rowena who was blushing.

"Why didn't you let me tell them Rowena! You wouldn't be getting punished if you had!" He exclaimed.

"Because right now the staff is stressed enough as is, learning that students lead a giant giant, sorry my pun, away from a train filled with students they didn't need to know that one of their students came so close to death or the fact that I jumped out a window, no care for my own life, to save another, with nothing but my firebolt and wand. Now if you excuse me Athena and I would like to return to our dorms, its been a stressful event and I think we all need to get some rest from it." Rowena stated before turning and pulling Athena along with her.

Still it seemed like the twins didn't know how to put things to rest as they fallowed the Slytherin third year.

"You know its going to come out right, I mean that girl is going to say something and all those who saw you do it will also start talking, its going to be common knowledge by morning tomorrow." Fred remarked causing Rowena to sigh.

"I know that but at least it gives the staff a night to sleep without the knowledge on their brain." She stated before turning to them. "I'll tell Ron and Ginny to meet with you both tomorrow so that they can make sure your fine for themselves, until then I think you better go to your tower."

With that she left Athena trailing behind her. When they arrived at the entrance to the two dorms Rowena led Athena into the Slytherin Common room where the rest of the house was including Hermione and Ron who hurriedly ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked pale faced.

"Fine, but I think everybody else is a bit frightened." Rowena remarked while looking around the room at all the people who were being comforted.

Just then the door to the common room opened once again and in entered their Head of House. His eyes looked around the room, taking note of all those being comforted before speaking.

"House-Elves will be bringing up hot beverage and soup, it would be very well recommended to have some, Slytherin Quidditch team front and centre." He ordered urging the Slytherin Quidditch team to walk towards him and stand in a strait line.

For a moment the man said nothing, his eyes merely went over them until he gave a nod.

"I was proud of you all today, what you did showed great loyalty towards Hogwarts. But the next time I find you all doing something so Gryffindor I will have you in Detention for a year faster then you can say now." He stated, voice low yet showing his anger. "Now you lot will be punished, the fact that you saved lives does not put the matter that you discarded your own lives, you will be serving detention with me this coming Saturday evening am I understood?"

"Yes sir." They all answered earning a nod.

"Good now off with you, the food has arrived and I want to hear nothing on the matter." He stated before leaving the common room.

"Wonder how he is going to react when he learns of what you did before we gathered to get rid of the giant." Flint remarked before heading towards the table, leaving Rowena alone for a moment.

"Don't worry I think you only have to worry about Blaise's mum, Draco's mum and Sirius." Hermione remarked as she arrived at her side two trays of food hovering beside her. "Lets eat, you must be starving and it would be better if you ate now rather then later."

"Thanks." Rowena whispered before accepting her food platter and leaving for their rooms with they found Ron already waiting.

"Merlin what a day." Ron groaned causing them to laugh.

...

As morning shinned eliminating the beauty that was the lake which brought beautiful light to the Guardians rooms. As the alarm went off the trio groaned before shutting their alarms and sitting up.

"I hate Mondays." Ron muttered earning snorts from both Rowena and Hermione.

"We better get dressed." Rowena grumbled before getting out of bed and stumbling towards her changing room where she swiftly got changed into her Slytherin uniform. Leaving the changing room, she went over to her trunk and took what she needed before turning to see Hermione had walked out of her own changing room.

"Row you're hair is red." Hermione remarked causing Rowena to blink before she pulled a strand down to look at it and found that it was indeed red.

Concentrating for a moment, she turned it black before sighing.

"Why don't you reveal your ability as a metamorph Rowena, it would be so much easier for you." Ron remarked as he exited his own changing room, tie undone, shirt not tucked in.

"Because my metamorph ability helps me blend in with the crowed more than anything, plus I don't want to be asked to change into other people for the amusement of others." Rowena answered. "Although I wish I could have my red hair back."

"Um, maybe you can, what about colour changing spell mixed with say permanent spell as an excuse." Hermione asked causing Rowena's eyes to grow wide and look up at her female best friend in shock.

"Oh my god Hermione you are brilliant!" She exclaimed gleefully before jumping up and giving her friend a hug. "OH I can have my red hair back!"

"Plus we're in that age right now where we always want to change something on us. Why don't me and Ron do that same so that it won't be that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"You would do that?" Rowena asked eyes wide with hope.

"Sure, always wanted to try different things." Hermione laughed.

"Why not." Ron agreed causing Rowena to smile brightly before she hurriedly turned her hair from its black colour to its dark red natural colour.

…

Blaise sighed as he sat at Slytherin table that morning, already ten owls had entered the Great Hall, each for the members of either Slytherin or Gryffindor team. Molly Weasley had clearly been the loudest of the bunch although by the end of the letter she congratulated them on saving the students lives.

"Wonder if they woke up late." Daphne remarked causing Blaise to look up at her before noticing that Rowena, Ron and Hermione hadn't arrived yet.

"Uh, no I think they just were busy." Draco remarked a grin on his face that had Blaise looking towards the door.

What he say made him gap in shock and he was most probably not the only one. There standing in the doorway to the Great Hall were Ron, Hermione and Rowena but they were different. Rowena had dark wine red hair while Hermione had shockingly bubble pink hair. Ron on the other had just had streaks of white.

"What the hell were they thinking?" Daphne whispered.

"I have no clue but it's different." Draco remarked a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Good morning everyone!" Rowena chirped as she skipped over to their table and took her seat in front of Blaise whose eyes had not left her red hair.

"How are we all doing?" Hermione asked an innocent look on her face.

"Okay, was it a prank or did you actually do that to yourselves." Blaise asked while motioning to their hair.

"What this, oh no, no it wasn't a prank at all are choice." Ron remarked before taking a bight of his sausage.

"Wanted something different." Rowena remarked brightly but just then the doors to the Great Hall flew open, in ran Sirius Black looking rather pale, and not far behind him were the older Zabinis looking rather pale.

"Oh boy this isn't going to be good." Blaise remarked while Rowena just paled.

"Look Professor Snape is going to confront them before they can do anything." Hermione whispered and indeed the head of Slytherin had already made it to the Great Doors before either adult could take more than a few steps.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the three adults left and he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Miss Potter follow me, you as well Mister Zabini, Miss Black." He stated earning nods from both teens that stood, Rowena grabbing a peeled orange before leaving with their Head of House.

As they left the hall, the man stopped and turned to Rowena a single eyebrow raised in question towards her red hair.

"Kindly explain." He demanded.

"Hair changing colour charm and a permanent charm, I wanted something different." She stated.

"I see, next time you, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley see the need to 'change something' inform me of such beforehand." He stated earning a smile from his third year student.

"Yes Professor." She agreed.

"Good now it seems like your guardians wish to speak to you." He stated before turning on his heel, leading them to an un-used classroom were the Zabinis, and Sirius were waiting nervously.

"Row!" Sirius shouted the moment he saw her enter.

Within seconds he had her in his arms hugging her and Rowena smiled before hugging him back.

"Merlin when I got that letter this morning I think I turned three shades paler. Don't you dare scare me like that again!" He exclaimed before pulling away and looking at her as if making sure, she was all there. "What the hell were you thinking making a giant follow you, do you have any idea what could have happened to you? You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you Padfoot." Rowena whispered while giving him another hug that he swiftly accepted.

"Well now that I gave you a good scolding I can say this, I'm proud kiddo." He whispered causing her to laugh. "There is some Gryffindor in you after all." He joked causing Professor Snape to scowl.

"I guess so." She agreed before pulling away.

He gave her a smile before turning to Athena who swiftly gave him a hug. It was no sooner that he left her to herself that Cassandra pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.

"Rowena Potter, the next time I hear about you doing something to foolish you won't like the consequences." She whispered causing Rowena to smile. "Going after a Giant like you did, you're thirteen for Merlins sake, next thing you know you'll want to go into the Auror corp."

"I'm sorry Cassandra; I didn't mean to worry you." Rowena murmured trying to sooth the woman that had become a mother figure to her.

It wasn't long before Rowena was let go but she was soon pulled into another, gentler hug by Christopher.

"Cassandra may not voice it but we are both proud of you Rowena. You did something that showed who you were, and it is because of you that so many are still alive." He whispered causing her to blush.

"Not just me." She muttered earning a chuckle.

"No but if I am not mistaken it was the little girl you saved with a broom that started everything." He remarked causing her eyes to widen in shock. "Oh yes I know of that, I know that little girl's father and he spoke to me this morning telling me that he owed you everything."

"He doesn't owe me anything, I just… she was falling and I couldn't let her die." Rowena whispered.

"And that my dear shows just how pure hearted you are, never change Rowena." He chuckled causing her to smile softly.


End file.
